A Second Chance
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: SV had an affair and as a result, Sydney became pregnant. So alone and pregnant, Sydney leaves L.A. Will Vaughn ever come for her?
1. Her desicion

**Title**: A Second Chance

**Summery**: S/V had an affair and as a result, Sydney became pregnant. So alone and pregnant, Sydney leaves L.A. Will Vaughn ever come for her?

**Ship**: Let me think about it...S/V, as always.

**A/N**: Yay! another syd running away story, sorta...it's not really like my other one but that's what makes it cool. Like I said, Syd and Vaughn had an affair (bad syd and vaughn, tasting the forbidden fruit, tsk, tsk). And I really don't have much to add except that the affair happened sometime before North Korea.

**Disclaimer**: I dontownvaughnoraliasbutidoownthetwinsandanythingyoudontrecognize. Happy now you meanie butt lawyers? you better be!

* * *

We did an awful thing. A horrible, terrible thing. It was forbidden and quite possibly the worst thing we had ever done and that includes all the crap we did in our line of work. We couldn't help ourselves. It just happened. I'm not sure how, it just did. It was raining, he came to my place, soaked and sorry, and then it just happened. We both knew it was wrong, but we didn't stop. We couldn't stop. We didn't want to stop. His ring was flung off sometime in the process and it took us hours to find it. He almost had to buy a new one because we couldn't locate the damned thing. We did find it, hurdled under the stove. I was amazed at how far that thing went and at the same time, it sank in what we had done.

We had an affair. He was married, supposedly happily. And I wasn't his wife. She was. She was his wife, not me. I wasn't allowed to kiss him and hold him and love him. That was her job and privilege. We committed adultery. I said I would never deduce what we had to an affair and I let it happen anyway.

I felt dirty. No matter how many showers I took, the countless hours of scrubbing my skin raw, I still carried that dirty feeling. I was ashamed. I was sick to my stomach. Food, any kind of food, looked awful, like I didn't deserve it. I was unclean. He was unclean. I made him unclean. I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him or her, knowing what we had done and how incredibly wrong it was.

At first, I thought it was just a bug, the flu or something like that. Then as the days past and a certain visitor wasn't showing its ugly head, I started to panic. I checked my calendar, several times, counting and recounting the days. It couldn't be. There was no way.

I ran to the nearest drug store and I mean ran. When I got there, I was sweating and not just because I had been running. I was sweating because of what I knew was going to happen. I bought at least a dozen home pregnancy tests and took them into the nearest bathroom I could find. I couldn't wait until I got home. I needed to know right then and there.

I used every test. I waited the two minutes or the minute and a half or the two and a half minutes, one even took three minutes and they all told me the same thing. They were positive. Every fucking one of them was positive. Each and every one of them told me the God-awful truth.

I was pregnant.

With a married man's baby.

A married man that was not my husband.

I didn't know what to do. I thought of telling him immediately about the baby, our baby, but that idea quickly went out the window. I couldn't tell him. He was married and happy. I couldn't ruin that. I thought of staying in L.A. That idea was quickly dismissed as well. I couldn't stay. I would start to show and people would ask questions. Questions like who was the father and where was the father and why wasn't the father with me? I couldn't tell them the truth. I couldn't tell them that Michael Vaughn and I had an affair and I was pregnant with his baby and that he wasn't with me because he was married.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I left. I left L.A. I left my dad, my few friends, I left the agency, I left him, everything. I cut off ties with all people.

I didn't tell anyone of my plans. Instead I left a letter, several in fact, one to each of the people I was leaving behind. My dad, Eric, Dixon, Marshall and Carrie, Kendell, though I have no idea why I left him a letter, the few friends I still talked to on occasion, even Donovan, Vaughn's dog. I left a letter for a dog.

I don't remember much of what I said in the letters, most were just repeating what I said in the others. They only one I do remember was the one that I left him. It took me the longest to write and was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I sat down at my computer, after finishing all the others and stared at the blank document. _Vaughn_...backspace, backspace, backspace, _Mr. Vaughn_, delete, _Agent Vaughn_, backspace, _Michael Vaughn_, delete, _Michael_. I stared at that word before deciding that was the word to use.

_Michael, _

_You have no idea how hard it is to write this letter to you. It took me several tries just to write your name. I couldn't decide if I should address you as Vaughn or Agent Vaughn or Michael Vaughn, and then I remembered that morning long ago. You asked me why I never called you Michael and I said I did sometimes and then called you Vaughn. Do you remember that morning? Of course you don't. I don't expect you to remember anything from our time together. And I'm okay with that. I really am. _

_Are you reading this alone? Are you sitting at your desk, opening this letter and reading it plain view of everyone or are you at your home, on the couch or at the kitchen table, reading this in the midnight hours because you want some privacy? I ask that if you are reading this in public, that no one can see what I have written to you. At least not before you do and then you can show everyone you want. I don't give a damn. Just as long as you read it first. _

_I don't know the easiest way to say this, so I'll just be frank and leave it at that. I'm pregnant. That's right, I'm having a baby. Now I suppose, you're wondering who the father is and if you've met him. I'll stop your questions now. Yes, you have met him, because he is you. You're the father. You. _

_Do you remember that night a couple months ago? You came to my apartment, soaked to the bone like a drowned rat and you said that you were sorry. You said that you were so incredibly sorry for everything that had happened between us and what my life had become as a result of it. Do you remember what happened after? I'm not going to write it down because you know. You were there. You had a part in it. You helped create the life that grows inside me. _

_I know this is a shock, believe me I do. I used at least a dozen different tests just to be sure. And they call came back positive. I'm pregnant. With your baby. Our baby. _

_I'm not asking you to leave Lauren. Really, I'm not. I want you to work on your marriage. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to divorce her and marry me because I'm pregnant. Marriage shouldn't be like that. It should be because you love the person that you're marrying. I have no doubt that you love me, that much was made clear to me the night that our baby was conceived. But I don't want to be the cause of your marriage failing. I don't want you to leave her because of me. _

_In fact, I'm ordering you not to leave her. If you leave her because of me and the life that grows inside of me, you will never see me or our baby again. Ever. You probably think that I'm kidding, that I wouldn't really do that. I'm not and I would. I mean it. You stay with your marriage and if you two do divorce, **if**, it had better be because of your own Goddamn problems and have nothing to do with me. _

_I ask you not to try and come after me. Don't try to find me. Your life is in L.A. or England or wherever the fucking hell the two of you decide to settle down. My life isn't there. It's with my child, wherever we end up. I can't say because I don't know. _

_I have no idea what's going to happen to me. I have to admit that that thought scares me. More than you could ever know. What if we end up on the streets begging for food? What if something happens to me or our baby? Where will we live? Where will I get a job? Every single thing that could go wrong, I keep thinking about and I can't stop. I don't want you to worry. God knows, you've done enough of that already. I'll think of something. I just have to have faith that everything will turn out for the better. Because if I don't have faith, then what do I have? Nothing. _

_I meant it when I said that if you came after me because I'm pregnant and you leave Lauren because of our baby, you will never see me or our child. And if you do decide to make things work with Lauren, I don't think you'll be coming after us because of obvious reasons. The truth of the matter is, you'll never get to know the life that you helped create. And you need to accept that. _

_I don't have much else to say except for two things. I wish you a lifetime of happiness with whatever you decide. _

_And two, I love you. Til the day that I die, I will always love you. _

_Love, _

_Sydney_

I have no idea why I remembered that letter so perfectly. Maybe it was because I was telling him about our baby. Maybe it was because of what I said in it or didn't say. Maybe it was because I wanted to stay with him more than anything.

I found a small town in Montana, of all places, to settle down in. I got a job at a local middle school teaching English to all three grades. Studying to become a teacher was the only thing that I did that actually came in handy for life in River Falls. Before I started to show, even a little bit, I told people that my husband left me the day after we found out that I was pregnant. I got a lot of "What a jerk" and "That asshole" and one woman even said, "Do you want me to go kick his ass?" I felt bad for letting them call him things like that but I had to play the aggrieved abandoned wife whose husband was an uncommitted dirt bag.

As it turned out, Michael and I didn't create one life but two. Twins. Fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. A son and a daughter. At first, I wasn't sure if God was blessing me or taunting me. But the second I held my children in my arms, I knew that I had been giving the greatest gift I had ever received and that included the frame Michael gave me years ago. As luck would have it, Anya inherited her father's green eyes and sandy blonde hair while Christian inherited my brown eyes and brown hair.

The moment I got home with the twins, I took a picture of them, several in fact. I couldn't stop taking pictures of them. I used up six disposable cameras before I finally stopped taking pictures and settled the twins into life at my small but cozy home.

When I got the pictures back, fully developed, I couldn't put them down. I always had one in my hand even when I was caring for the twins. Being a single parent to two babies wasn't easy. Not that anything I had ever done could have been classified as easy.

For a while, the majority of the pictures sat on my living room table. I wanted to send some to the people back in L.A. but I wasn't sure how that would go over. What would I write? "Hey everybody, these are my children, you know the ones that were conceived by my affair with Vaughn." Yeah, that would have gone over well. Instead, I decided just to send one picture. I took the best picture I could find, which ended up being the one that a nurse took of me and the twins in the hospital. On the back I simply wrote, "Anya, Christian and Sydney. 7/24" I mailed it to Michael in an unmarked envelope with nothing else, no note, no explanation, no greeting, nothing. I didn't need to write any of that. If he really wanted to know their birthday, which was the day before the date on the picture, he could look it up. I didn't change my name. I didn't make any move to hide where I was. I wasn't running. I was starting over.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

Right?

* * *

_Yay? Nay? Fantastic? Crap? More? Review please!_


	2. His desicion

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I am really surprised that everyone loved this fic, I mean it starts with S/V having an affair. Affairs are bad, so don't do them. Just because S/V did, does not mean you can too, okay?! Now that I'm done with my lecture on how not to cheat on your spouse, thank you again!!

And the twin's names were inspired by Sydney and Vaughn's middle names.(Anne and Christopher), not Buffy characters like some people thought. I haven't seen Buffy in years, so I wouldn't know the character's names.

Also, I am going to try something different with this fic. I like to write things in first person, so you(the reader) knows what the character is thinking, and I also wanted to write this in Vaughn's POV along with Syd's, so it's going to be in both. I'll label when it changes from Syd to Vaughn and back again. But for now, this chapter is in Vaughn's POV.

If this chapter sucked, I'm sorry. I have a cold and I'm not thinking clearly at the moment.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

Wake up, go to work, work my ass off, go home, eat dinner, get drunk and fall asleep somewhere between the living room and my bed and then repeat it all the next day.

The story of my life.

Ever since Sydney left three, no, it was four years ago now, I can't seem to shake that habit. That's probably why me and Lauren starting fighting and grew apart. Then she started getting sloppy and her whole operation was exposed. If it weren't for that horrible witch that used me to get information, Sydney and I wouldn't have had our affair, and she wouldn't have left because she felt so damn guilty about it and maybe I would be an actual father to my children.

Oh God, my children. I've been saying that for four years now and it still sounds foreign to me. Like it's not quite right without Sydney with me to say 'our children'. I need her with me to be even able to say that I fathered not one, but two children.

I wouldn't even know that Sydney and I had twins if it weren't for the picture she sent me. Just one picture of her, and Christian, and Anya in the hospital, I'm assuming just after they were born. I haven't had the heart to check that theory. I have no idea what she's doing right now, if she's changed her name, if she's even in the country.

I want to find it out but I can't at the same time. Damn the tricks your mind plays on the rest of you.

"Vaughn, my buddy, my friend, my pal."

Oh shit, I did _not_ have the time to deal with Eric and his whining about the lack of Sydney around. I didn't look up from the report I had to review in front of me, "Not now, Eric."

He understood what I meant and instead of taking the very subtle hint to just leave, he came into my office and closed the door behind him. Here goes the talk again. Every damn day it seems that he comes in here and tries to convince me to go after Sydney. And every damn day, the talk ends the same. "Then when, man? It's been three and a half years."

"Four," I muttered under my breath, "And I know that."

He heard my mutter and corrected himself in his next statement. "And the hateful bitch has been in jail for three of those four years." I swear that Lauren's betrayal of me was like a legend at the CIA. I saw the weird looks new recruits gave me when they transferred to L.A chapter. I heard the hushed whispers around the water cooler that suddenly disappeared when I showed up. Don't any of these people have lives? They have to have something better to do than gossip about the traitorous witch that I used to be married to.

"I know."

"And you've been single for those three years," He continued, very unsubtly hinting about Sydney.

"I know."

He wasn't done, he never was. "A single man that is ridiculously in love with the woman that bore his children, note I said _children_, four years ago."

"I know." I snapped, finally looking up from the report I wasn't really reading anyway. The picture Sydney sent me lying on my desk near my hand caught my eye and I couldn't help but look at it longingly. Usually the picture resided in my wallet but when I was in one place for long periods of time, the picture would come out and I would just spend hours looking at it, especially on the plane to and from missions.

He noticed me looking at the picture, of course, "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Did you read the letter?" I asked, impatiently. This part of the conversation we had never had before and I was wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Yeah, about two thousand times," He answered, "And I keep reading the same thing," He paused, "She wants you to go after her."

I wasn't expecting that, "What?"

"Dude, she was practically begging you to go after her."

"Are we even talking about the same letter?" I asked, reaching for my top desk drawer to retrieve the letter but he stopped me.

"Forget reading it again, you could probably recite the damn thing by memory." He shook his head and tossed a folder at me. "Now that, you can read. No, I take that back, you have to read it."

I reached for it, "What is it?"

"You're new mission."

I gave him a weird look before opening the file and skimming the contents. I should've figured that he would have had the research done on Sydney and our twins. It was all there. Every question I had ever wanted to ask but was too afraid to do so. Oh God, I sounded like one of those cheesy books that you see at fairs and craft shows. I wonder if they had one called "Everything you wanted to know about being an idiot who screwed up his life but were afraid to ask", cause if they did, I need a copy.

"How is a file on Sydney, my new mission?"

"Because we talked it over with Dixon and he agrees that you moping around here is not helping anyone. So you are being given some time off and you are going to River Falls, Montana and you are going to see Sydney and make up with her and marry her and then live happily ever after." He instructed. I don't think I even want to know who 'we' is.

"Are you telling me how to live my life now?" I asked, looking up from the folder.

"Well, someone needs to cause you're doing a crappy job of it." He stood up, making the motions of actually leaving, a minor miracle but still a miracle. "Anyway, the final call is up to you. Just call Dixon and tell him that you accept the offer. A plane is ready at LAX and a car will take you from the airport to her house."

"You really went all out on this, didn't you?" I muttered, glancing at the folder again.

"Yeah man, one of us deserves a happy ending." I thought that he was actually just going to be serious for once in his live before he added, "Besides, you're no fun like this."

"Get out," I growled, reaching for the folder angrily and opening it roughly. I don't even know why I was so mad all of the sudden. But taking it out on the folder was productive and non violent, in some ways.

She was teacher; I should've known that too, an English teacher and she taught foreign languages on the side. Geez, Syd, how small is this freaking town? She and the twins lived in a small two story home, alone. Wait a minute, alone? Why would she ever live alone? She hates living without another adult around. Maybe she's changed. Maybe I've changed.

I leaned back in my chair and continued to study the folder in front of me. It told me that here was this woman, a beautiful, incredible woman who had two children, a boy and a girl. She taught English and foreign languages at the local middle school, made good money and really seemed to love her job and her life. But there was one very big thing missing from the picture. A father, a husband, an male presence older than a four-year-old.

My thoughts turned back to the letter she left for me. I actually did read it in the middle of night on my couch with a beer. I almost choked on my beer when I read what she wrote and dove for the phone but she had ditched her cell phone and was already long gone.

I didn't make any move to hide the fact that Sydney and I had an affair from Lauren and for a time, she pretended to care that I did. Kind of ironic that she was having her own little affair going at the same time, isn't it?

I toss the folder onto my desk and tap my fingers on the polished wood, trying to make up my mind. I want to go after her but she told me not too. But that was when I was married. She didn't know what Lauren turned out to be. Hell, I didn't even know until they took that witch into custody. Sydney didn't know that I wasn't married anymore. Maybe when she did learn of my single status, things could happen, good things, really good things.

Sighing, I reach for my phone and dial Dixon's in-office number, "Dixon?...Yeah, I'm going...I will...Thanks." I set the phone down on the hook before I really even realized what I was going to do. I was going to see Sydney and our children.

Oh shit, I can handle just about anything but the idea of seeing Sydney again after four years of not. What the hell is wrong with me?

I went home, if you call a bare, crappy apartment 'home' and packed a suitcase before going to airport and finding that the CIA really did go all out to send me to Montana. A small private plane normally used by higher ranking officials than I would ever be in the next twenty was waiting to take to me to Sydney and the twins.

After settling into the leather seat and making myself as comfortable as I could on an airplane, -I admit, I have slight fear of planes- I leaned back and waited. Soon enough though, the picture Sydney sent me came out of its hiding place in my wallet and I just looked at it, remembering the day I got it in the mail.

_I came home to the sound of Lauren trying to cook something in the kitchen and instantly regretted not taking Eric up on his offer to go to a bar and get drunk. Mentally kicking myself and outwardly sighing, I set my briefcase on the table next to the pile of today's mail._

_"Oh, Michael, darling, you're home." Lauren called from the kitchen._

_Yeah, unfortunately, "Yeah, what's for dinner?"_

_"Meatloaf."_

_**Does that woman even know how to make meatloaf?** The only thing I've seen her make is macaroni and cheese and even then she messed it up. "Sounds great." Yeah, right, it sounds horrible. So much in fact that I am planning on having four beers tonight instead of my normal three. Maybe if God is merciful upon me, I will pass out before she even gets the idea in her head for bedroom activities._

_I picked up the mail and started to sift through it. Just the normal, bills, junk mail, a letter from my mom, and then a plain white envelope with my name and address scrawled neatly on the front, but no return address. Ignoring my better judgment as a spy, I opened the letter and just about passed out from what was in it._

_Sydney's brown eyes stared back at me, while in her arms she held two small babies. I turned it over, gingerly, then read the back. "Anya, Christian, and Sydney. 7/24" was all she wrote. Anya and Christian, that means twins, as in two children, as in Sydney and I had created two lives, not just one. It took me a minute to realize that she had named the twins after mine and hers middle names, or it was just a huge coincidence that she had done that but I would put my money on the first one._

_"Michael, what are you doing in here?" Lauren asked, suddenly appearing at my side and snapping me out of my daze, "What's that?"_

_"A picture," I said, keeping it out of her reach and a view of the picture away from her sight._

_"Of who? Did your mother send it?" She asked, reaching for the picture._

_"No, actually Sydney did."_

_She seemed surprised, "Sydney? Why would she do that?" She was still in pursuit of gaining a view of the picture._

_"I'm not sure." And I really didn't. What was she trying to say by sending me the picture? **Ha ha, see what you're missing?** Even that would be a little too cruel for Sydney but then again, I wasn't sure of what to put past her anymore._

_"Well, who's in the picture?"_

_"Sydney," I answered, exasperatedly, "And the twins."_

_"Twins?" Lauren repeated, "What makes you think that she had twins?" She knew all about my affair with Sydney and the fact that Sydney had gotten pregnant because of it, while Lauren had wanted to have a child for over a year now and still nothing. So she couldn't blame me for **her** lack of a child anymore. I proved that I can have children, twice apparently._

_"Because there are two babies in the picture, Lauren," I said sharply, finally giving her that view of the picture she so desperately wanted, to prove my point._

_She was silent for awhile before finally saying quietly, "Dinner's ready."_

I shook off the memory and tried to imagine what the twins looked like. The picture didn't give a good view of either baby but from what I could see, one of babies had sandy blonde hair like mine and then other had brown hair like Sydney. I couldn't tell which one was which though.

"Mr. Vaughn?" The pilot asked over the two way speakers.

"Yeah?"

"We've landed."

* * *

A/N: And the queen of cliffhangers leaves you all with another one. lol! 

**adpi24**- I know what you mean about ABC being evil. I hate them for making us wait until January for new episodes. I'm bitter too! lol!

**maybe-i'm-crazy**- Don't worry, I will write more. And I like how you said, "Comprende?" now, i keep saying that to people and they're like, what? lol!

**Rach5**- I hope you liked how I wrote Vaughn getting the pic, true, it's in a flashback but still there nonetheless.

**meg**- okay, here's more! lol!

**Heidi**- I don't really like the affair part either but it was a major part in the plot i have in my head so i couldnt really cut it out, ya know? and of course, he and lauren split up, i dont like them together. S/V all the way!

**Sarah**- thank you, i love writing AUs cause i have problems accepting reality. could you tell?

**CinnaminGirl**- thanks.

**Fair Cate**- Thanks, i am going to continue updating this.

**Charmed-angel4**- Thanks, you're like my biggest stalker. lol! anyway, do you have Yahoo or MSN messangers?

**Jinna**- I might have Jack come after her as well. I havent decided yet.

**Sydney Bristow**- Thank you!!

**Miss47**- Thank you!!

**IloveGartan**- Sure, it's beautiful, i was kinda going more for the angst kinda thing but beautiful works too. lol! i'm just messing with you, i really appreciate the compliment.

**me**- Thank you!! Glad that you like the weird stories that my strange mind comes up with!

**alexis**- yes, i am writing more. after all the response i got, it would be very hard not to.

**raniluver-** you are the first to comment on the twin's names and for that you get a hug! ::hug:: lol!

**Mossie**- And you are the first to guess correctly on the reason behind the twins names! hug for you as well! ::hug:: yeah, the letter was heartbreaking, i even got choked up writing it.

**mountaineer143**- Thank you!! and i will!

**Agent Flamingo**- I love the twins, and they're gonna be even cuter in the next chapter, just wait.

**syoung**- i hear you on that. anything s/v is good with me.

**Sugar-Angel73**- Thank you!!

**EternalSleep**- here's some more for ya! lol! it just cracks me up when people write more! repeatedly. dont know why though.

**SpyKid18**- Okay, so I emailed you. now you have to write back! lol!

**wicked-sista**- thank you!! i have a lot of spare time to come up with these ideas. sad but true. lol!

**DD2**- Thank you!!

**Gracie**- wow...i didnt think that my story would have that much of an effect on people. thank you so much!! hug for you!! ::hug::

**Star Mage1**- I will, don't worry.

**jennycraig10**- i will be updating, don't worry.

**elizabeth**- Yay! I have a fan!! so happy!! and because of that, you get a hug!! ::hug::

**Ren201**- yeah, of course he's going after her. it's s/v for crying out loud! they belong together!

**PassionBob**- Thank you and there will be more!!


	3. Their meeting

A/N: So this might be really confusing cause it switches between Syd and Vaughn's POVs a lot. I marked them so hopefully it's less confusing.

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

"Come on, you two, wake up." I said, walking into the twin's room and throwing open the curtains. Two loud groans came from both Anya and Chris and I turned around to face them with a wide smile on my lips. They were just not morning people. Actually I think that Anya wasn't and she just taught Chris how to be just as lazy as her.

Anya was strong willed, so much that at times she reminded me of myself. Chris was more like his father. He could be strong willed when he needed to be but he'd rather let someone else take control. It was at times like these, on a lazy Friday morning when I was waking up the twins, that I took the time to really look at them. And oh God, did I love just watching them.

I laughed lightly, and walked to the space in between their twin beds. They had originally begged me for bunk beds but after they started fighting over who would have the upper bunk, that idea went out the window and they had to settle for twin beds. After I had decided that for them, they tried to get me to give them separate rooms. I would have given them that wish if they hadn't acted like spoiled brats in the store. So having to share a room for two more years was their punishment and they had twenty more months to go.

Reaching out on both sides, I grabbed a corner of both their comforters, and yanked them off with one swift motion. Another two groans sounded from both of them as they opened their eyes.

"Mommy, it's early." Anya whined, shutting her eyes against the sudden light in the room.

"Yeah," Chris agreed, rolling over completely to get away from the sunlight. So there's goes that theory about Anya teaching Chris the ways of being lazy. He was like that naturally.

"Is it?" I asked, smiling, "And here I thought the two of you waited to go on the Disney cruise, and we can't go if you don't get up early." I had promised the twin's that during Christmas break, which had officially started yesterday, that we would take that long asked for vacation of their choice. They chose a Disney cruise. We left tomorrow because I had parent/teacher conferences today. Parent/teacher conferences were not something I ever looked forward too, especially when I got those parent's who thought their kid could do no wrong, when in reality, their child made people like Sloane and my mother look like saints, but they came with the job and I did what my job entitled me to do. At least parent/teacher conferences didn't mean I had to seduce some scum bag for a stupid Rambaldi device.

"I wanna go!" They both shouted, sitting up suddenly. I hadn't told them yet that we were leaving tomorrow. I know, lying to your child is bad but I needed something to get them out of bed.

I laughed, "Well then, get up." I said, crossing over to the twins' dresser and opening a couple drawers. I fished out an outfit for both of them and took the clothes back to each child and handed them their clothes. "Now, Anya, you get to use the bathroom today because Chris did yesterday." Anya smiled triumphantly and stuck her tongue out at Chris when she thought I wasn't looking. I let her get away with it and wandered back downstairs to where I started making lunch. It was a little too late, try 11:00, to eat breakfast, so they would have to deal with lunch for breakfast again.

Ten minutes later, both twins appeared in the kitchen, fully dressed and most of the way awake. "What's for breakfast?" Anya asked, stretching her little arms above her head.

"Nothing, it's 11:00, so I thought that we'd have lunch for breakfast."

"What are we havin?" Chris asked.

"Grilled cheese," I answered, plopping one of the sandwiches in the pan.

"Yay," They said, around the same time. Anya said hers a little sooner than Chris had. I worked on lunch in silence for a little while but in a house with two four year olds, silence was hard to come by for long periods of time.

"Mommy, what's it like on a boat?" Anya asked me as I flipped over one of the grilled cheese sandwiches I was making for lunch.

"It's a ship, Anya and I haven't ever been on one." I answered, reaching for the heat knob on the stove and turning it down a little bit. _At least not in a long time and then I was stealing things._

"You haven't?" Chris questioned from his spot sitting at the kitchen table watching me make lunch for the three of us.

"No, I haven't."

"I thought you lived in Los...Angeles," Anya struggled a little bit saying 'Los Angeles' "...before you moved here."

"I did, but I was a banker. I didn't go on boats." There was no way in hell that I was going to tell them what I really used to do in L.A. That would lead to a lot of questions about what it was like to be a spy and quite honestly, I didn't want to tell them about that.

"I thought it was a ship," Chris pointed out.

I smiled and played along that I had forgotten, "It is. I must have forgotten."

"You never forget things, Mommy," Anya said, giggling.

"Of course I do, I'm not perfect."

"Yes, you are." They both said at the same time. I suppose that every child believes that their parent is perfect. I used to think that about my dad was I was little and my mom. And then both my parents turned out to be spies.

I laughed and turned my attention back to making lunch. "Why don't you two go watch TV and I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"Okay," They agreed and sprinted out of the kitchen and into the living room where I heard them turn on the TV and miraculously agree on something to watch.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

I met the car Eric arranged for me at the airport. I wanted to drive because that way, I could speed and get to Sydney's house faster. But the driver wouldn't let me and I had to settle on riding in the back at his poking along speed. _Come on man, it's okay to break the law and speed, I'm a government employee, you won't be ticketed_.

Of course he didn't hear my thoughts.

Six hours later, we finally made it to the town of River Falls. It was small, really small but I think I've already made that assumption. It took the driver another twenty minutes to find Sydney's house. How this man ever get a job as a private driver I will never know.

I got out of the car and handed him a tip as expected, not much because he was so damn crappy, and waited until he drove off, slowly I might added, until I turned around to look at the house that Sydney and our children called home for the past four years.

Oh man, there I got again with the 'our children' thing. I still can't say it without it feeling weird. Maybe I just need to see them for it not to be weird. Yeah, that's it.

I wonder if they know about me. Who I am, what I do, why I wasn't there for them. I would like to think that Sydney told them all about me but I have to face facts. She probably didn't tell them. She probably made it her mission not to tell them anything about their father. I would be surprised if she did tell them. It's not like we left things on very good terms.

Now I was starting to ponder even going through with the plan. What if she didn't want to see me or have anything to do with me? I wouldn't put that past her. Hell, if I was her, I wouldn't want to see me either. But I wasn't her and I wanted to see her.

So, I walked up the short walk and hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

From what I could hear, twins were watching Nickelodeon; I couldn't tell if it was Spongebob or The Fairly Oddparents. Both shows sounded so much alike in my mind. In fact, it was hard to even tell the difference between the two at times. I know one had a talking sponge and the other had floating little midgets with wings and crowns but other than that, I couldn't remember which was which.

I sighed. I used to be good at this kind of stuff. I used to be able to remember every little detail of every little thing perfectly, even meaningless TV show names and what they were about. But now, my memory was failing, horribly. I must be getting old.

The doorbell rang unexpectedly and my first thought was that it was the twins' babysitter for the afternoon while I was at the dreaded conferences and that she had just come an hour early. No big deal, I could make her a sandwich too, which I started to do.

Then Chris yelled, "Mommy! There's a strange man at the door!"

Not even a second later, I head Anya yell, "I'll get it!"

"No, Anya, don't!" I yelled back, but it was too late, she had already opened the door.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

I expected Sydney to open the door or maybe a babysitter or for no one to actually be home. I was definitely not expecting a little girl to open the door. I mean, who was this kid? She had sandy blonde hair that looked a lot like mine but it wasn't until she looked up at me with the same green eyes that I possessed, that I realized that she was mine.

My daughter.

Strangely it was less weird, seeing her in the flesh. So much less weird, in fact, that I had to hold myself in check to keep from taking her into my arms and holding my daughter for the first time.

"Hi," She said, with a cheeky smile. She speaks! Well, yeah, of course she speaks considering she's four now, but for me it was like hearing her first word. And your child's first words are very exciting.

"Hi," I answered, surprisingly with a calm voice and even with a little smile. "Is your mommy home?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

"Can I talk to her?" Well, there goes nothing. Either Sydney figures it out and slams the door in my face or she doesn't and I get to see her again.

"Mommy! He wants to talk to you!" Anya yelled.

"Anya, what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?" I could tell by her voice that it was Sydney who yelled back. "What if he's here to kidnap you and Chris?" She didn't seem serious about the question and she seemed to ignoring what Anya had told her.

"Mister, are you here to kidnap me and my brother?" Anya asked, seriously though coming from a four year old, it didn't seem very serious.

"No," I answered, still smiling.

"He says no!" Anya yelled back at Sydney.

"What if he has a gun?" Sydney yelled back, probably mentally logging away that little piece of information.

"Mister, do you have a gun?" Anya asked, still completely serious.

I tried not to laugh. Being given the third degree by your four year old is weird enough but for her to ask if you have a gun when you actually do. I mean, come on, I work for the CIA, I always have a gun. "No." A little white lie never hurt anyone, as far as I knew.

"He says he doesn't!" Anya yelled back at Sydney.

"Ask him his name!" Sydney yelled back.

"What's your name, Mister?" Anya asked, even though I could hear everything that Sydney said and she didn't need to.

"Vau...Michael." I almost said Vaughn but that would have earned me a door in the face. Not that Michael was any better. I should've lied some more and gave a fake name. Oh well, to late for that now.

"Vau-Michael!" Anya repeated, like she thought it was my real name.

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

A couple moments after Anya opened the door, I leaned over and peeked out the window to see who was at the door. I was expecting someone like the mailman or a door to door salesman, but not Vaughn. Anyone but Vaughn. Sloane would have been more believable. My mother and my dad showing up and saying that they've reconciled and are getting married again would have been more believable.

"Mommy! He wants to talk to you!" Anya yelled.

"I bet he does," I mumbled. I was just about to just let her let him in but then I remembered our conversation about her opening the door to strangers. "Anya, what did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?" I yelled back, ignoring for the moment that Vaughn wanted to come in. Teaching our daughter a lesson was a little more important. "What if he's here to kidnap you and Chris?" I knew Vaughn wasn't here to do that, at least not in the middle of the day.

"Mister, are you here to kidnap me and my brother?" Anya asked him, completely serious. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"No," He answered.

A couple seconds later, she yelled back, "He says no!" Did I call that one or what?

"What if he has a gun?" I asked next. I wasn't sure what answer to expect for that question.

"Mister, do you have a gun?" Anya asked him next. I was pretty sure that she didn't need to relay the message for him but she did anyway.

"No," He answered. I didn't need her to yell back his responses but she did anyway. This house has too thin of walls apparently.

"He says he doesn't!" Anya yelled back.

"Ask him his name!" I yelled. I was curious as to what name he would give her.

"What's your name, Mister?" Anya asked.

I didn't hear what he responded because he suddenly decided to start mumbling.

Then Anya yelled, "Vau-Michael!"

I wanted to laugh, even more so now. Only Anya would actually think that a person's name was something like that. Instead of laughing or correcting her, I just said, "Vau-Michael, huh? Well, tell Vau-Michael that he can come in."

Anya replied with a loud "okay" and a "you can come in, Vau-Michael". It was torture trying not to laugh. That is, until Anya skipped into the kitchen with 'Vau-Michael' right behind her. Then my smile faded.

* * *

A/N: Expect many cliffhangers from me and this story. I know, I'm evil.

And I'm sorry that I didn't reply to reviews this time around. I just have way too much to do at the moment but I swear, next time, there will be replies. So please, please, please keep them coming.


	4. More Vau Michael

Okay, so I decided to have the different POVs like a permanent thing. You'll see.

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

"Lunch is ready, Anya, go get Chris and then we can eat," I said, calmly as I could. Anya nodded and ran off to get Chris from the living room where he was undoubtedly still watching TV. Vaughn and I just stared at each other for a long time before I noticed that he was wearing his shoulder holster. No gun my ass. "You know, it's a sin to lie to a child." I want to see how far I can take that little white lie. Hopefully he doesn't know that you can lie to a child, especially about having a gun.

He looked surprised at my sudden comment. "What?"

I closed the space between us and lifted up his suit jacket a little, "You _do_ have a gun."

"I always have a gun." He answered.

I laughed and shook my head, "Were you expecting to have to shoot something when you decided to show up or did you just forget that you had it?"

He didn't have the chance to answer before Anya came bounding back into the kitchen, "Mommy, I wanna eat."

I turned my attention, somewhat reluctantly, from Vaughn to Anya and smiled warmly at her. "Okay, little miss impatient," I teased, reaching for the plate with the extra sandwich I made and handing it to her. "And you have to carry the plate."

I waited until she had a firm enough grip on it before letting it go, and she instantly went for the dining room, "Come on, Mommy." She called over her shoulder, and then suddenly pausing in her step. "You can come too, Vau-Michael."

I made a whimpering sound while biting my tongue to keep from laughing. She still thought his name was Vau-Michael. Apparently, he didn't correct her either. Vaughn looked at me sharply, and I couldn't help but say, "Please God, Vau-Michael, join us." Anya thought I was just being nice to the strange man with a funny name. Vaughn, however, knew better and knew I was making fun of him. Anya continued on her trek to the dining room and when she was out of sight, Vaughn glared at me venomously. I would have cared, if the look on his face wasn't so damn hilarious. I smiled triumphantly back at him and gestured towards the dining, "After you."

"No, after you," He answered, making the same gesture that I did.

Smiling wider, though with more of a devilish tint to it, I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into the dining room where Anya and Chris were already sitting at the table waiting for us. I let go of Vaughn's arm and sat down on at my usual spot across from the twins. The only downside to that spot was that the only other spot at the table was right next to me. Vaughn sat down there.

"Who's he?" Chris whispered, rather loudly to Anya.

"His name is Vau-Michael," Anya whispered, just as loudly, back.

"Alright," I said, loudly, and with the infamous, Mommy-says-stop look, I gestured to the plate Anya had set down onto the table, "Eat up."

Both twins reached for a sandwich and were content to munch on their food before Chris asked, just after stuffing his mouth with a huge bite of his sandwich, "Mommy, when are we leavin'?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I reprimanded and waited until he closed his mouth and finished chewing his food before adding, "Now what was your question?"

"When are we leavin'?" He asked, again, thankfully with his mouth free of food.

"Tomorrow, after my parent/teacher conferences tonight," I assume that he meant leaving for our cruise.

He nodded and went back to eating his lunch while Anya who was listening with one ear, gasped and threw down her sandwich. "I thought we was leavin' tonight!" She cried. Yep, I was right, it was about the trip.

"Anya!" I said, sharply, ignoring her whine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vaughn's nervous expression. Well, deal with it Mr. Vaughn, kids, especially this kid, need to be taught how to behave nicely. "Do not throw your food."

"Yes, Mommy," She mumbled, "But why aren't we leave tonight?" She sugar-coated her voice enough to make any one who didn't know her think that she had learned her lesson. She did, in a sort, and she was whining again.

"Because we can't."

"But I want to go tonight!"

"Anya, if you keep this up, we won't go at all." Blackmail, in any circumstance works every single time. Not that I would actually cancel the trip, I think I need it more than the twins do.

She started to protest but I gave her a look, telling her that I was serious. Okay, so I can lie to people really well. Mumbling her apology, she picked up her food and started to eat it again.

"Sorry about that," I whispered to Vaughn, and then taking a bite of my own food. He managed to get in a nod before Anya asked another question.

"Mommy, can I ask a question?" She had already forgotten her sour mood. She was like that. One minute she hated you, the next you were her best friend.

"As long as it's not about our trip."

She shook her hear, her sandy blonde pigtails bouncing off the sides of her head, "It's not."

"Then yes, you may." I figured that it was something trivial, like 'why is the sky blue?' Simple, because blue is a pretty color. I mean, come on, you don't go around telling a four year old the real story behind it. I don't even know the real story.

"Who is he really?" She asked, pointing to Vaughn.

I almost choked.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

"Lunch is ready, Anya, go get Chris..." Okay, I thought my son's name was Christian. Well, Chris...Christian...they shortened it. Okay, that makes sense. "...and then we can eat," Sydney said, surprisingly calmly and with a new smile, the old one, I noticed, had faded when I walked into the room. She's not all that happy to see me apparently. Yeah, well, I wouldn't want to see me either. We just stood there, staring at each other, before she said completely out of the blue, "You know, it's a sin to lie to a child."

Okay, where the hell did that come from? Does she mean about the 'Vau-Michael' thing? Cause, that was not my vault, it was _her_ daughter that made the mistake. Wait, 'her daughter'? I sound like my dad, God rest his soul, when I did something stupid and he would say to my mom, 'He's your son, not mine.' I think I'm only allowed to say that...like never.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

She came over to me and lifted up my suit jacket a small ways, "You _do_ have a gun."

That's it? I sinned because I said I didn't have a gun when I actually did? Correct if I'm wrong, but isn't more of a sin to tell the child that you do have a gun instead of just saying you don't?

"I always have a gun," I answered. Come on, Syd, I work for the CIA, I always have a gun. You used to too, so I can't be the only bad guy in this whole thing.

She laughed, okay laughed? Seriously, is this funny? Cause I'm not getting the joke. "Were you expecting to have to shoot something when you decided to show up or did you just forget that you had it?"

Well, I was...um...stupid and forgot that I had it in my rush to come after you and our children. That a good enough answer for you? It better be. I was going to say that exact thing but Anya came running back into the kitchen, "Mommy, I wanna eat."

Sydney smiled at Anya, "Okay, little miss impatient, and you have to carry the plate." She handed the plate of what seemed to be their lunch to Anya.

"Come on, Mommy." Anya said over her shoulder, and then suddenly pausing in her step. "You can come too, Vau-Michael."

Oh great, back to the Vau-Michael thing, again. Yeah, okay, so it is cute but come on Syd, correct the girl. Please. Instead of correction Anya, Sydney started laughing or at least almost started laughing and then adding to Anya's statement, she said, "Please God, Vau-Michael, join us." I glared at her the second Anya was out of sight. It's not _that_ funny, Syd.

"After you." She gestured towards what I think was the dining room.

"No, after you," I insisted. Two can play at this game, Sydney Bristow.

She smiled, already thinking of some way to torment me even more, then grabbed my arm and pulling me into the dining room. Yep, I was right, it was the dining room. Okay, so I'm going to say this once. Isn't it just a little bit weird that the second I show up, Sydney invites me to stay for lunch? I thought she was mad at me. I thought she hated me. Well, maybe I was wrong. No, if I was, her smile wouldn't have faded when I walked into the room. As it turned out, the only place for me to sit at the table was right next to Sydney. Somehow, I got the impression that she didn't like the arrangement all that much.

Right after I sat down, Chris whispered, loudly, "Who's he?" Gee, I feel loved.

"His name is Vau-Michael," Anya answered, in the same loud whisper. Syd, your daughter's doing it again. She's calling me Vau-Michael, correct her already. I'd do it, but then she'd think I was crazy, considering I'm the one that gave her the name.

"Alright," Sydney said, overstressing the word. Must be some silent code for 'stop talking about the strange man right in from of him', "Eat up." Eat what, exactly? Just as I wondered that, the twins both reached for a sandwich, grilled cheese by the looks of it, from the plate Sydney had given Anya. Man, do I feel out of place here.

"Mommy, when are we leavin'?" Chris asked, after taking a bite of his food. He reminds me of Eric.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sydney answered, then she waited until he finished chewing before asking, "Now what was your question?"

"When are we leavin'?" Leaving for _what_ exactly? Where are you three going? Better yet, what am I missing? I knew Eric forgot something.

"Tomorrow, after my parent/teacher conferences tonight," Sydney answered, casually like it was no big deal. Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?

Chris seemed fine with the answer, while Anya on the other hand, she kinda freaked out, "I thought we was leavin' tonight!" She cried. Leaving for what?

"Anya!" Sydney snapped. I was starting to get nervous, and I think Sydney noticed because she softened her tone a little. "Do not throw your food."

"Yes, Mommy," She mumbled, "But why aren't we leave tonight?"

"Because we can't." Okay, what's with the tone, Syd? She was nice about it.

"But I want to go tonight!" Maybe not.

"Anya, if you keep this up, we won't go at all." I just want to know what the hell they're talking about. I half expected Sydney to tell me but all she said was, "Sorry about that." I nodded, not really the answer I was looking for.

"Mommy, can I ask a question?" Anya asked, sweetly. I have no idea if she was faking it again, or if she was actually being nice. This girl is confusing. Kinda like her mother.

"As long as it's not about our trip," Sydney answered.

"It's not."

"Then yes, you may."

"Who is he really?" She asked, pointing straight at me.

Sydney almost choked. I had no idea what to say.

* * *

A/N: I'm starting with chapter three reviews cause like I explained last chapter, I have a lot to do. If you asked me something that you really want me to answer, ask again and I will.

**Charmed-angel4**- Be proud!!! You were first this time!! lol!! yep, Anya's cute. If I have a daughter, she'd better be like Anya.

**luv24Alias**- thank you!!

**Fair Cate**- I have a lot of chapters planned, it really just depends on how much time I have to write this. So yeah, it will most likely be going on for a little while.

**lu78**- yeah, the kids are cute. thank you!!

**Eyghon**- lol! yeah, anya's so cute and adorable and funny. I love her.

**Mrs Bristow**- hehe, I love the Vau-Michael thing.

**Jinna**- I know, cliffhangers are evil but they're fun too! lol!

**Ren201**- Yeah, I was laughing too. my friend who betaed the chapter for me was laughing. it's very funny. hehe!

**Agent Flamingo**- thank you!!

**sarah-** thank you!!

**lemily-** I'll try...

**AA alias addict**- I dont think I got this up in time for you to read before going out of town but i hope your vaca is good and this chapter is to your liking too.

**Valoriahn**- thank you soo much!! i love when people compliment how i write things.

**Grouchy**- yeah, eventually there will the make up scene...eventually...:D

**rainluver**- i get that a lot. that i'm evil. but i like being evil. the only cool geniuses are the evil ones.

**SammieSpy**- thank you!!

**Sara**- thanks. i love the kids too.

**elizabeth**- all your heart? really? that's so sweet!

**Natalie**- I can to leave it there! Cliffhangers are cool! hehe!

**Miss47-** i don't think you'll die...but since you begged so nicely, an update. enjoy! lol!

**Spykid18**- thank you!!

**jennycraig10**- two words: thank you!!

**AFan17**- I love anya too!! she is so freaking adorable that when i wrote her, i was like, i want one! mommy can i get one? my mom was like, no melanie you cannot. it was funny.

**Naughty-Spy**- Okay, so...like...yeah...I adore your fic!! Seriously, adore. I could've sworn that I left a review and then I checked and the thingy said I didn't and I was sad, and yeah...I'll do that when my comp decides to like me again and bless me with it's good favor. lol! But there is no way that my fic compares to yours. Yours is way way way better. really. Yeah, I was proud of myself for thinking of the middle name thing and only like two people guessed about it, including you. Thank you so much for the review. Many hugs. Many many hugs.

**Shelby1989**- i know and i will.

**Sydney Bristow**- thank you!!

**Rach5**- I know, it was evil, but it was fun. You have to admit that.

**Bubbles**- Yeah, Chris is going to come more into this but like the story said, anya's there more forward one. totally happy ending, i swear on my love for vaughn!!

**sweetytweety013**- thank you!!


	5. Vaughn, can I talk to you?

A/N: So yeah...updates may be a little rare cause of play rehearsals, amoung other things. But afte the play on November something or other, I will be back! hehe! Ooh and about my other stories, namely _Trying to Carry On_ and _Running Forever_, I haven't forgotten about them, honest, I'm just a little stuck. Damn muse! I hate you! hehe!

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

"Who is he really?" She asked, pointing straight at me.

Sydney almost choked. I had no idea what to say.

Here's a question, how did Anya get to be so perceptive? Not every four year old would pick up on that her mother and the strange man with a funny name were hiding something. But Anya definitely did.

I was stunned silent. Sydney was making no move to say anything either. What was she going to say anyway?

'Hey kids, this is your father, place nice.'

Somehow I don't think that would be the best answer.

Sydney fidgeted in her seat and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She used to do that all the time. Four years and she still does it. It must be her thing.

"Well...um...he's..." Anya and Chris just stared at her blankly. I would have too, if I had been facing her. I don't think I've ever seen _the_ Sydney Bristow at a loss for words. She was the master of lies and half-truths, especially those made up on the spot. In all my years at the CIA, the only person I've seen lie convincingly and at short notice is Sydney Bristow. So why couldn't she lie to two four year olds? Oh yeah, because it's a sin to lie to a child. Somehow, I think she made that up.

The phone rang and I don't think she could have jumped up faster. I have no idea where she went to answer the phone but the second she left the room, two pairs of eyes turned their attention and questioning gazes to me. Just great.

"What do you mean you can't come?!" Sydney yelled, presumably into the phone, turning the twins and my attention to the doorway where their mother disappeared. "But I need you to watch them." There was a pause and then a sigh, and "Okay, well I hope she feels better soon." Sydney hung up the phone that much I could hear, then came back into the dining room.

"Vaughn, can I talk to you?"

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

I am going to kill Maria, my regular babysitter. I understand that her mother's sick and in the hospital, but I need her here to watch the twins. I can't really leave two four year olds by themselves. And there's no way I can bring them to the school with me.

But maybe...their father will watch them for me. As much as I hate Vaughn at the moment, with him just showing up and taking over everything that I had worked so hard to achieve without him, I need a babysitter more than I need him to leave. And definitely more than he needs to go home to his wife.

Oh God, his wife. How the hell did I forget about that little detail that royally screwed me over? Better yet, why had it taken me so long to remember that? I let him come in, I let him eat lunch with me and our children, and the whole damn time I forgot that I left L.A. and him, for one reason and one reason only.

He's married! I didn't stay because he was married. I wouldn't have the twins if he wasn't married. But he is and that's what driving this wedge between us right now.

"Vaughn, can I talk to you?"

Anya tilted her head in confusion, "Who's Vaughn?"

I wanted to hit myself. Why the hell did I say Vaughn? I'm just forgetting everything today. "He's Vaughn," I said, pointing to Vaughn.

Chris shook his head, "Not-uh, that's Vau-Michael."

I laughed, lightly, and shook my head. "No, his name is Michael Vaughn, not Vau-Michael."

I expected the twins to react to being lied to by me and the strange man that they didn't really know but they didn't. They even seemed to forget about wanting to know who he really was. Odd, very, very odd, especially for those two. "Okay," They said and went back to eating their lunch.

Vaughn and I exchanged a confused look, before he nodded, and stood up, "Sure."

I pulled him into the kitchen and glanced back at the twins making sure they were eating. They were.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worry already flashing through his green eyes. Why does he always have to worry about me? I can worry for myself, thank you very much.

"I need a favor," I said, slowly, keeping in mind that he was, in fact, married.

"What?" There was that worry again. Go worry about your wife, damnit and leave me the hell alone.

"Can you watch the twins for me?" There, said it. I can give them one afternoon together and then he can go back to the little wife and L.A. and then twins and me will be able to move on.

He looked surprised, "What?"

I think he was going to say more but I interrupted him, "It's just for the afternoon, three maybe four hours. Please?" I said, urgently after glancing at my watch only to find that I had to be at the school in ten minutes. Lunch had taken a lot longer than I thought it had. Funny how time passes when you having lunch with the man you had an affair and two children as a result of that affair with.

"Yeah, sure." I thought I'd won the argument or whatever it was that we were having, but he just **_had_** to add, "But Syd, we need to talk."

Yeah, 'talk' is probably the first and last thing we need to do. But right now, I need to get to work before I get fired and then I'll be completely royally screwed over. I nodded slowly, "We probably do. I'd ask you to stay awhile when I come back but you probably want to get back to your wife." He was stunned. One of us had to say the dreaded word. I just beat him to the punch.

"Syd--"

"Don't." I cut him off. Then in a whisper I added, "Please don't." I left him standing there in the kitchen, returning to the dining room and the twins. "Anya, Chris?" They stopped eating their lunch and looked up at me expectantly. "I have to go to the school now." Their faces dropped a little and I started having second thoughts about the whole again. "Vaughn is going to watch you okay?" I saw the look of mischievousness flash through their eyes as they nodded vigorously. Just what I need, twins torturing their father. Actually, that might not be a bad idea. "Do me a favor and be 'nice' to him, okay?" I winked when I said 'nice', a little code the twins and I had developed. If I gave them the sign, such as a wink, they could torture the babysitter all they wanted. They nodded. "Good." I kissed them both on the forehead before turning to leave. "Have fun."

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

"We probably do. I'd ask you to stay awhile when I come back but you probably want to get back to your wife."

Yep, I was right. She still thinks I'm married. And by the sound of things, she thinks that I came all the way out here as a whim and was going to go back as soon as I could. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Syd--"

"Don't." She said suddenly. "Please don't." Her whisper came a plea and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and tell her that I wasn't married, that Lauren was a backstabbing bitch, and that I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of forever with her. I sound very cheesy at the moment. But who cares, it's Sydney.

She turned and left the room before I had the chance to do any of that. She went back into the living room to talk to the twins. I think she said something along the lines of I was watching them and to be nice to me. I don't know for sure, I didn't eavesdrop. But I did hear her yell, "Have fun" at me.

Have fun? Is she serious? Does she honestly think that I can babysit two four year olds and not turn the house inside out? She apparently does because she left me with two four year olds.

The second their mother was out of the door, both Anya and Chris turned their attention to me. I could see the evil thoughts of ways to torture Vaughn running through their heads. Oh shit.

"So what do you want to do?" That was probably the worst I could have asked.

"I wanna play dress up and have a tea party and play dollies, and watch a movie and play Candyland, and play Go Fish, and eat ice cream and..."

"I wanna play army and play with my trucks and play tag and watch Spongebob and play dinosaurs and knights, and then eat some peanut butter cookies..."

Yep, that was the most stupid ass thing I could have said. In the history of forever, that question will go down as the worst.

"I don't wanna play army!"

"I don't wanna play dress up! That's for girls!"

"I am a girl!"

"You don't look like it!"

"You take that back!"

"Or what? You'll make me play with your stupid dollies?"

"I'll tell on you!"

"Not if I tell on you first!"

"Vaughn!" They both cried at the same time and then started to explain to me, not that I needed it, all the crimes committed against them by their sibling, still at the same time.

"Alright, okay, we can deal with this." I tired the being nice thing and it blew up in my face. They were too involved with arguing with each other to care. "Enough!" I yelled. That silenced them. In fact, they seemed shocked that I would ever speak to them sharply. "Okay, so we are going to do none of that." Two mouths opened to correct me, "No buts! Anya, what do you really really want to do?"

She stuck her tongue out at her brother before answering, "Play a game."

"Chris, what do you want to do?"

He returned the immature gesture his sister gave him before answering, "Run around."

I nodded, and held up my hands for them to be silent when they both started to speak. "Okay, we are going to play hide and go seek, are there any objections to that?"

"NO!" They answered excitedly.

"Good," I replied. "You two hide first." They didn't think I was serious, so I started counting, "One...two...three...four...five..." Both shrieked and took off running out of the room.

I hope Sydney makes it back before her children kill me. I don't want to die without telling her the truth. Please God, Syd, come back.

* * *

Yeah, okay, so this is usually where I write responses but I am _so_ tired right now that it's not even funny anymore(I have a weird sense of humor) and I just don't feel like typing them out. Maybe next chapter. So a quick thank you to: **Charmed-angel4, mountaineer413, luv24Alias, Naughty-Spy, Agent Flamingo, Rach5, lily, sarabeth1, Natalie, Sara, sweetytweety013, Grouchy, largemarge416, i love syd n vaughn, zarah, spinny, jennycraig10, Spykid18, rainluver, soccerfreeek324, Forceful, jem, and victoria-king.** If I forgot anyone, feel free to kill me. 

and I just want to add that I love you all. Maybe that will earn me brownie points in my favorite reviewers' hearts where I know I am slowly losing favor. hehe!


	6. Her question, his answer

A/N: Holy cows! It has been too long since my last update on this story!! Forgive my stupid brain?

Okay....I have a confession to make. I was reading over what I had written so far a couple weeks ago and I realized that this story wasn't going in the direction that I had originally planned. In fact, it was so far off, that more than once I considered scrapping it and starting over. But then I thought of what all my loyal readers would have to say about that (let's just say, a lot of it wasn't nice) and I decided against it. So I thought of a new plan for the story, and smushed my old and new together, adding and taking a lot of stuff and I have finally come to a conclusion about it. I will keep going with it and I will finish it. I have it all planned out -it's like 18 more chapters if all goes according to plan- and it will be done by the time I graduate...in two and a half years...what can I say...I enjoy being evil!

I would also like to say a huge THANK YOU!!!! to everyone who left me such kind words about this story. It has officially become my baby after all the issues with it of course. :P Thanks so much for keeping me inspired to keep this story alive!

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

I shouldn't have left them alone.

Leaving Vaughn and the twins alone was probably the stupidest idea I have ever concocted.Why?The twins didn't know him for one. They didn't know of his real place in their lives besides Mommy's friend Vau-Michael. Why didn't I tell them? Why did I count on the fact that he wouldn't show up until the twins were say, eighteen? I wouldn't have had to deal with the whole fiasco then. Well, I would have but I could've have pleaded the 'I was waiting until you were eighteen' case. But no, Vaughn had to show up fourteen years too early and mess with my grand plan.

Another good reason is that this is Vaughn's first time meeting the twins. What if he says something stupid, like 'I'm a spy and so was your mommy'? That would raise so many questions that I never ever want to answer until Chris and Anya are at least thirty. Don't ask me how I got thirty, I just did. I don't know if he even knows how to watch over children. I should've asked him that before I went running off.

Mistake number one of the day: letting Vaughn into my house.

Mistake number two of the day: letting Vaughn eat lunch with us.

Mistake number three of the day: leaving the twins with Vaughn.

Why do all my major mistakes of today somehow find themselves connected with Vaughn?

I should just bring Anya and Chris to the school with me. They can sit in one ofthe empty classrooms with a movie and my boss will understand. That's simple enough. Now that leaves Vaughn free to go back to L.A., tell everyone that I'm fine, and move on with his life until the twins are eighteen and I tell them the truth about Vau-Michael. Then, it's his own damn problem and I can sit back and watch Vaughn get his ass kicked by our children. Yeah, I'm not bitter.

I screeched my car to a stop, did a smooth three-point U-turn, and drove about a block back towards the house before slamming on the brakes again.

I can't bring them. What am I thinking? I can't sit them in an empty classroom and have them watch a movie. It's Anya and Chris. They define mischief. Well, Anya does and she drags Chris along with her. They would find some way to make my job ten times harder and probably get me fired. Vaughn and the twins and, most importantly, me can just deal for one afternoon and I can hope for the best and hope that Vaughn keeps his big mouth shut.

I made another three-point U-turn and went back in the direction towards the school. I didn't turn back, though I really wanted to. I wanted to go back so badly andthrow Vaughn out of my house and life, that more than once I considered calling the principal, telling her that I was sick and couldn't make it in today, and not giving a damn that I could probably get fired because I had already used up all my excuses for not going to work, and then all would be right with the world. I'm going to have to move after Vaughn's little visit anyway. Don't ask me why, I just am. I think I've grown a little Vaughn-phobic in these past four years.

But somehow, after it comes down to it all, I'm more afraid for Vaughn that I am the twins or my own ass.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

It's official. As cute and adorable as Chris and Anya are when they're hyper excited four-year-olds, I definitely prefer them when they're in front of a TV, watching a Disney movie, near complete exhaustion after playing three hours of tag -and then five more hours of various other games that included a lot of running, screaming, and loud laughter- and best of all, silent. I'm not sure if it's the movie that shut them up or the fact that they're tired that did but whatever reason, thank God for it. I'm not sure if I could take another minute of all the noise, and questions, and screeching. How does Sydney do this? Twenty Covenant lackeys with guns, I can handle. Two four year olds, I cannot.

Finally, I convinced them to watch a movie –they chose Aladdin which I can safely say, I have never seen- and that put an instant stop to the noise. I never thought I'd say this, but thank God for television and Disney. They are miracle workers.

I may have over exaggerated when I said that I couldn't wait for the noise and chatter and the screeching to stop. While it grated on my nerves, somewhere deep down inside of me, I kinda liked it. I liked being with the twins…my twins…Sydney and mine's twins. I said before that it never seemed right to say 'my children' without Sydney around but I think I was wrong.

It didn't seem right to say 'my children' never having met them. Now that I have met them, I have no problem in expressing any form of possessiveness over them. Sydney's master plan of keeping me away from them be damned. I am never ever going to let them out of my sight and life. Sydney's just going to have to deal with that.

Oh God, the possessive bug has bitten me harder than I thought.

Sydney's still going to have to deal with the fact that I want to be a part of our children's lives and if I have to, I'll take it to court. She's not going to keep them away from me.

Anya shifted and looked up at me. So much for herbeing asleep. "Can I ask you a question, Vaughn?" She asked. It took her about an hour to stop calling me Vau-Michael and now she settled for Vaughn. I'll take what I can get.

"Sure." I replied, softly, unsure if Chris was asleep. That notion flew out the window when Chris moved at looked up at me as well. Okay then.

Anya and Chris exchanged a glance before Anya looked back at me and asked. "How do you know our Mommy?"

Whoa…where did _that_ come from? Where in the name of all that is Holy did she think of that question? Well, okay, I get where the question came from, but why ask it now? Why not ask it when Sydney was still around. Oh…wait a minute, she already did. Shit.

"I used to work with her." That's not a total lie. I did used to work with Sydney. Somehow, I'm getting the vibe that Sydney didn't tell them who their real father is.

"Where?" Chris asked. Is it just me or do twins have a sort of mind link thing going on?

"In Los Angeles," I replied.

They shared another look before Anya asked. "Do you know who our Daddy is?"

Oh shit. What the hell am I going to tell them? If I tell them the truth, then I risk the wrath of Sydney. That's not something I want to face, so I decided to lie. "I know him." I said, slowly.

Anya and Chris both narrowed their eyes at me and Chris was the one to ask first. "Who is he?"

Shit. In case you haven't noticed, that's my new favorite word. "Well…he's, um…"

The front door opened and slammed shut in the middle of my sentence and Sydney yelled. "I'm home!"

Oh God, Syd, I could kiss you right about now. That's not an entirely bad idea but let's wait until the children are out of the room. "In here!" I yelled back, ignoring the disappointed faces of Anya and Chris.

Sydney wandered into the room, a bemused smile on her lips. "What are you two doing up?" She asked.

Anya and Chris looked down at their hands but said nothing, prompting me to ask. "They're supposed to be in bed?"

Sydney smiled. She seems to be in a good mood. Here's to hoping it lasts. "It's after eight." She replied, crossing to the couch that currently seated myself and then twins. "They have a bedtime."

"Oh, I didn't know." I replied, fearing the wrath of Sydney.

Instead, she just smiled and picked up Chris because he looked the most tired. "These two devils know." She replied, smiling at Chris.

Anya and Chris gave her the puppy dog eyes. "We're innocent." They replied.

Sydney laughed. "I'm sure you are. But either way, it's time for bed."

Anya looked disappointed before turning to me, arms outstretched. "Will you carry me, Vaughn?" She asked.

How could I refuse _that_? I nodded and stood up before picking her up and turning to Sydney who was watching with a slightly confused look. She stared at me for a couple seconds before turning and gesturing towards the stairs. "They're room's up there."

"Lead the way," I answered, shifting Anya's weight a little.

Sydney stared at me again through narrowed eyes, before heading towards the stairs and eventually the twins' room. I followed her, glancing down periodically at Anya who was fighting to stay awake in my arms. Damn these children fall asleep fast after running around all day. Okay, that was stupid sentence. Sydney pushed the door open with her foot, then brought Chris to the bed on the left while I got the idea and brought Anya to the one of the right.

We didn't say anything as we took off the twins' shoes and pulled the covers over their sleeping bodies. Sydney didn't have to tell me what to do, it just came naturally. That's good to know. Sydney kissed them both on the forehead before gesturing at me to follow her out. I did without question.

She closed the door softly behind us before asking in a loud whisper, "How were they?"

"They were fine," I replied in the same loud whisper.

She nodded. "That's good. Now, will you go downstairs?"

I stared at her. "What?"

She sighed. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm going to go change and I want you to wait downstairs."

I bit back a retort that it wouldn't matter if I waited downstairs or not -it's not like I haven't seen her unclothed before- and nodded. "Okay, I'll go wait downstairs."

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

I sighed heavily and stared at myself in the mirror. Everything that I put on seemed either too casual or too dressy or unflattering. For the love of God, it's just Vaughn. I don't give a damn what he thinks.

I think.

I sighed again and decided that the dark grey track pants and the white tank top I had on would just have to do and if Vaughn had any smart comment, I'd punch him.

I found him in the living room where he was watching the tail end of Aladdin. I had to smile to myself at this. I don't care what crap we've been through, seeing a grown man watching a Disney movie without any child around is hilarious. I cleared my throat and he turned around quickly, a smile appearing on his face after a couple moments.

"Hey."

"Hey," He replied, still smiling at me.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head. "No."

I nodded slowly before deciding to bite the bullet and do the inevitable and I sat down next to him on the couch.

We sat in silence for awhile before he spoke. "You look really tired. Why don't you go to bed and we can talk later?"

I shook my head, suppressing a yawn. "No, I'm fine." Truthfully, I absolutely refuse to go to bed any time before eleven because if I do, then I dream and to put it simply, I hate the dreams.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Vaughn, I'm sure." I snapped. Was he trying to get on my nerves?

"Why?"

I forced myself to take a huge deep breath and had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from punching him. "Because, I don't want to deal with the dreams."

"What dreams?"

Okay, I understand that he's concerned, and I can forgive him that, but there is only so much I can take. I sighed. "More like memories from my missing two years."

"You remember?" He sounded hopeful, though I'm not really sure why he did.

I shook my head. "No, I don't remember." I sighed and looked at my hands. "Not even close."

"When did the dreams start?"

I was past being snappy and annoyed with him and onto wishing that he had never come. Again. "About two weeks after I came back from the dead." I admitted, softly.

"I never knew that."

"It's not like you were there when I woke up from the dreams," I snapped.

"Syd…"

I stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

For a couple minutes he seemed to be at a loss for words. Then, finally, he said, "I was hoping that maybe we could start over."

Start over? Is he serious? What the hell did that come from? Wasn't he married? I specifically remember telling him that if he broke up his marriage over me and the twins, then I would personally make sure that he was never a part of our lives again. I scoffed and stood up abruptly, leaving him confused. "Are you serious?" I demanded.

He stared at me blankly for couple moments before nodding. "Yes."

"What?!" I half yelled. Any louder and I probably would have woken up the twins. "Vaughn…that's the sickest thing I've ever heard."

He started at me again. Where the hell does he get off being confused when he's the one proposing that we have another affair? He fucking married! Slowly, he stood up, recognition spreading over his face. "Sydney…" Oh shit, here it comes. Some sorry story about how it wasn't meant to be between him and Lauren and that it's always been me. "…Lauren's in prison."

See…wait-Huh? Did I hear him correctly? The boyfriend stealing witch is behind bars? That puts me in an awkward position. "She's…what?" I said after a long silence.

"She's in prison." He repeated, simply.

I stared at him dumbly, for lack of anything better to do. "Why?"

"She was Covenant."

"She was what?" I asked, loudly and starting to pace. The wife –well, ex wife- of the father of my children worked for the same terrorist group that took two years of my life? "How long have you known?"

"Three years."

"Three years!?" I repeated, incredulously. "And you never once thought of giving me the courtesy of telling me that that bitch was Covenant?"

"Of course I did," He snapped. "For three years, all I've ever heard is why haven't I gone after you? Why haven't you come back to L.A.? Why haven't I spoken to you? It's been a living hell."

"Well, I'm so sorry that my disappearing and avoiding a shitload of awkward questions was hell for you, Vaughn." I retorted, angrily. "It hasn't been a happy-go-lucky for me either."

My statement seemed to touch something inside of him because he didn't say anything. He just looked at me with saddened eyes and sat back down on my couch. I glared angrily at him for couple minutes before sighing resignedly and sitting down next to him.

"Syd…"

"Forget it, Vaughn." I said, simply, staring at my hands. Fighting with Vaughn could only be classified as weird. We were both stubborn, so that led to us saying stupid things. The stupid things led to more stupid things until one of us said something that was completely uncalled for. I beat him to the punch this time around. We both forgave each other far too easily and that led to very awkward silences when one or the other would try to apologize when they didn't need to.

He nodded, staring at his own hands –I was watching him out of the corner of my eye- and said, quietly. "I really want to try again, Sydney."

I nodded, slowly and taking a deep breath. "I know." I swallowed hard before saying in a barely there whisper. "So do I."

He heard me. He always heard my tiny whispers and to show me that he heard me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. I didn't put up a fight and rest my head against his shoulder.

"We need to move slowly." I whispered.

He nodded, and continued to stroke my hair. "Yeah, we probably do."

I nodded, accepting that as his final answer. I didn't want to think about where we'd live or where money would come from or what people would say. I just wanted to lie in Vaughn's arms and not think about anything except him, me, and the twins.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" He asked, softly.

I narrowed my eyes and frowned. It took a moment for me to realize that he meant the cruise. "The twins didn't tell you?" He shook his head. That's odd. I would've thought that they had told everyone they could find. "A Disney cruise. It's the first vacation we've taken."

He nodded slowly before asking amused. "A Disney cruise?"

I laughed softly. "Yeah, it was their idea."

"Ah," He replied, lightly.

I hesitated before asking, "Do you want to come with us?" There, I said it. I took the first leap into our new found relationship.

"That's not moving slow." He pointed out.

I smiled. "I know…but right now, I don't care."

He laughed. "Then I don't care either."

"Then you'll come?"

"I'll come."

* * *

_Weiss's POV_

Near the end of the day, I start to get lazy and sloppy and wasted time playing solitaire on the computer. Normally, I didn't get caught. But then again, normally Jack Bristow didn't barge into my office.

"Weiss," He snapped.

I jumped and hastily exited out of my solitaire game despite my high score. "Um…yeah?"

Jack gave me the famous Bristow glare and said, "Play games on your own time."

"Yes, sir." I replied, straightening in my chair. I've worked with the man for over seven years now and he can still scare the crap out of me.

"Do you know where Vaughn is?" He asked next.

I narrowed my eyes confused. Why would Jack Bristow want to know where Mike was? Did he run out of things to shoot at and now wanted to shoot Mike? That would be interesting. "He's not in his office?"

Jack shook his head. "No. He's not."

No one could ever say that that man had a problem with being frank. He might actually be a little too frank. "Huh," I said, slowly before it hit me. If Vaughn wasn't in his office –he never went home before six at the earliest and it was currently 4:57- then that meant he took my advice and finally got over his damned Sydney-phobia and now he was in River Falls, Montana. Hallelujah! I'm going to be an uncle.

I looked at Jack and said, slowly. "I think I may have an idea of where he is."

"Would you like to share?" Jack asked, in his don't-mess-with-me voice.

"River Falls, Montana." I answered, simply.

Jack stared at me, his face carefully blank before he nodded, curtly. "And why would Agent Vaughn feel then suddenneed to go visit my daughter?"

Okay, does he really need me to answer that? God, let's hope not. We're going with that's a rhetorical question.

"Well?" He prompted.

Huh, he really expected an answer. It's back to the lying. "Because he finally found the balls to go after her and the twins." Okay, so that wasn't a lie. I apparently cannot lie to the man.

I swear that the corners of his mouth twitched as though they were going to go into a smile but he didn't. He nodded curtly and said, "He better come back with her and the twins." And then he was gone.

I frowned, staring at the empty doorway he had just disappeared through. I never thought of the possibility of Mike not coming back with Sydney and the twins in tow. That would definitely suck. Well…I am certainly going to toast to Mike's happily ever tonight. I shook my head, dismissing the negative thought and reached for my jacket. Five o'clock or not, I seriously need a drink right now and I don't think Dixon will mind.

"Good luck, Mike." I muttered before leaving my office and going straight for a bar.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd mix things up a bit and add other POVs...if you don't like, in the words of Vaughn, just don't tell me. Happy Holidays!!


	7. His cooking, her confession

A/N: Just as warning, there is lots of swearing in this chapter. I got a little swearing happy. And yes, the first part of this chapter really is in Lauren's POV. Seriously...if you don't like it, just don't tell me. It adds to the story's plot. Tis a good thing.

_

* * *

_

_Lauren's POV_

I have never truly hated anyone. I can't think of a single person that I have ever hated with a passion or not. I didn't hate my superior at the Covenant when he told me that I had to seduce and marry a CIA agent. I didn't hate Michael when I realized that he would never love anyone besides that Bristow woman. I didn't hate Sydney Bristow when she came back from the dead and almost ruined my marriage. I didn't hate Michael when I found out that he and Sydney had an affair and she got pregnant as a result of it.

I didn't see any reason to hate either one of them. It's not like I married Michael for love or anything. My marriage to him was an order from my superior. Nothing more. And that was how I intended to keep it.

That is, until I made the stupid mistake of letting jealously take over me and I messed up. I knew the CIA was on another of their mole hunts but I thought since I survived the last three, I was safe. Fuck was I wrong.

I don't know what came over me. But one night as I lie awake, I couldn't stop thinking about the picture Sydney sent Michael of her and the twins –I can't believe that woman had to go and have twins- and I just snapped. I would never have that. Children, that is. I've wanted children (with Michael or not, that didn't really matter to me) since I can remember. But when I was sixteen, the doctors told me that I would never be able to have children. Why, they never exactly found out. I just couldn't and when that woman announced that she was pregnant with _my_ husband's child, I was jealous.

For the next twelve hours, I couldn't get that Goddamn picture out of my mind until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted the bitch dead. And soon.

That's when I made the fatal mistake of contacting one of the Covenant's assassins on my CIA account at work in the middle of the day. Normally, personnel's accounts weren't so closely monitored but like I said, the CIA was on a mole hunt. However, I wasn't able to ever seal the deal.

A half hour later, I was detained and on my way to federal prison for three years.

Sydney and her damned twins were still alive and Michael was suddenly the pity of the CIA. They both made me sick.

I've had three years to do very little but go over my fatal mistake and all that led up to it. I don't know what made me give into jealously and try to have Sydney killed. It made no sense to me at all. Everything was going according to plan. Michael had perfectly set himself up to allow me to finally bring that divorce against him and get me out of that hell. But I backed out at the last second.

I had the papers all ready to go, all I needed was his damn signature and I was a free woman once again. But that bitch had to send that stupid photograph and I choked. I saw her with her twins and all the bitterness from my own lack of children came back for a visit and I couldn't do it. I couldn't hand him the papers though that night probably would have been my best chance to do so.

But I didn't and I paid dearly for it.

A couple hours ago, I was brought in front of a judge for my final sentencing hearing. Three fucking years and they still couldn't fully decide what to do with me. But finally, they came to their conclusion and they gave the worst they could.

Death by lethal injection.

They set the date at July 21st, a little more than seven months from now.

Fucking wonderful.

Though one perk of being out in the world (in a sense) again, is hearing all the gossip of the pitiful CIA workers around the water cooler. At first, I only caught bits and pieces of what was said and my fist impression was they were _still_ talking about my shame of a marriage to Michael that is until I heard the words "Sydney Bristow" and I froze. As it turns out, Michael went to some hick town that Sydney had run off to try and convince her to come back with him to L.A.

I had to laugh when I heard that. I can't believe that it took him almost three years to go after the little bitch. Was he just stupid or did I really shake him up that badly? That would give me a kind of satisfaction knowing that I messed up that man so badly that he couldn't even go after the woman who gave birth to his children immediately after I was thrown in prison. I might be more fucked in the head than I thought but as I have about seven months to live; I don't give a shit.

Knowing Michael and his persuasiveness and Sydney's chronic inability to say no to the man after his stubborn pushing, they will end up coming back to L.A. with their perfect little twins in tow.

And then I get to have some real fun.

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

"Mommy!"

I groaned and tightened my arms around…someone. Wait a minute. Did I just hear a little girl yell 'Mommy' and who the hell am I snuggled up next to? I opened one eye, only to be blinded by sunlight coming from a window and let's just say, my eye didn't stay open long after that.

Okay, try number two because I'm really confused at the moment. I opened both eyes and immediately relaxed. It was just Sydney I was holding.

Wait…Sydney? How did that happen?

Oh shit! How could I forget about last night? How the hell could I forget about Sydney agreeing to giving us a second chance and then asking me to accompany her and our twins on a Disney cruise to…somewhere (I'll ask later)?

"Mommy!" Anya yelled again. From the sound of it, she was still in her room. That's probably best. I don't want her or Chris to walk in on me and Sydney spooning on the couch. That would be hard to explain.

Sydney mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up. She never was a morning person when she didn't _have_ to get up. Carefully, I sat up and untangled my arms from her, doing my best not to wake her. She didn't wake. Thank God. Though, why am I going to see what Anya wants instead of waking Sydney up? Fatherly instincts? Let's go with that.

Though, I'm not entirely sure that Anya and Chris know that I'm their father. By the sound of the conversation we had yesterday, I wouldn't put money on it. Okay then…we'll leave that one for their mother to explain. And that'll be when she wakes up…whenever that is.

I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Sydney's sleeping form. I watched her sleep for a moment before kissing her forehead and going to see what Anya wanted.

I knocked on the twins' door and both of them replied with, "Come in!" I thought only Anya was awake. So Chris is quiet a lot of the time apparently. That's good to know.

I opened the door and was greeted with two loud "Vaughn!"s and instantly was attacked by two four year olds. Well, maybe not attacked per say, but they both have a very firm grip when they hug you.

"Shh…Mommy's sleeping," I told them in a loud whisper sounding very fatherly. Maybe this father business just comes naturally.

"Sorry," They said in the same loud whisper at the same time. I think twins have a sort of psychic link. I knew a pair of twins back in my college hockey days. Damn, they were near impossible to beat because they always knew what the other was going to do. I lost a great many games to those twins.

"What do you need, Anya?" I asked, following the twins back into their room. Chris went back to his Legos –are four year olds allowed to have Legos? Isn't that dangerous?- while Anya plopped on her bed.

"I'm hungry," She responded.

I laughed softly. "Do you want something to eat?" She nodded happily. "What?"

"Um…" She started to contemplate. "Pancakes?"

Little did she know that pancakes were my specialty, at least, in the breakfast food group. "I could do that." I replied casually.

"Really?" Anya asked excitedly.

"Really," I confirmed. "So you want pancakes too, Chris?" I asked turning to him.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go make pancakes."

* * *

_Sydney's POV_

The smell of something cooking woke me. For about a half of a second when sleep still had a hold on my mind, I thought that it was six and a half years ago and Francie was in the kitchen making breakfast and my life wasn't so complicated.

Then reality hit and I realized that Francie was dead, I had two children, and their father who I recently decided to reconcile with was here and I sat up pretty quickly. Not a really good idea, I got a head rush but that didn't bother me long. Who was cooking something? Oh God, please tell me the twins didn't decide they wanted to cook something. I would like to keep my house. I worked hard for it.

I threw the blanket that I didn't remember from last night –Vaughn probably put it there- off and stood up quickly, pausing only to stretch my sore arms. Sleeping on the couch was not one of my brighter ideas and my muscles agreed whole heartedly.

I heard Anya giggling in the kitchen –that didn't calm my nerves any- and Chris laughing about something as well. What the hell did those two do now? And where the hell is Vaughn? Did he just decide to leave or something? I didn't like the fact that I didn't hear or see him.

"Anya, don't touch the stove," Vaughn ordered. Alright, that solves two problems. Vaughn is still here and in the kitchen, meaning he's the one making breakfast and not the twins. Now, what am I going to tell the twins?

Definitely have to tell them that Vaughn is their father, and that he's coming with us on the cruise that we leave for today. Thank God for my decision to pack early, or else I would be a nervous wreck right about now. We had a few hours before we had to think about going to the airport, so I didn't worry about that. I did, however, worry about how I was going to tell them that Vaughn was their father. Maybe they already figured it out and saved me from a very awkward conversation. That would be nice and completely unrealistic.

"Why?" Anya asked back. I lounged in the doorway watching the trio. Chris and Anya were standing about two inches behind Vaughn at the stove and none of them noticed that I was suddenly in the room. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Why would you want to touch the stove? It's hot.

"You might burn yourself," Vaughn answered, patiently. I have to give him props. He's really good at the parental thing.

"Oh yeah," Anya replied like it had suddenly dawned on her that the stove was hot. I was pretty sure that was a show. She was one smart girl, and she knew the stove would burn her. She figured that out two years ago after the boiling water incident where she got a third degree burn when she slipped under my watch and tipped a small pot of boiling water on her arm.

I shuddered just at the memory of the incident and cleared my throat. "Good morning."

All three of them turned around to face me. Anya and Chris abandoned their post from right behind Vaughn and ran to hug my legs like they did every morning. "Mommy!" They chorused. "Vaughn's making pancakes!"

"Is he now?" I asked, sounding interested. I looked to Vaughn who shrugged and gestured at the pan in front of him with the spatula in his hand. "Well, you two are in for a special treat then."

"We are?" They asked. I've found that twins have a sort of psychic link with each other. Or maybe just my twins do. Either way, it was creepy at times. "How?"

"Vaughn makes excellent pancakes," I answered. I had found that out in the two months I shared with Vaughn after the Alliance collapsed. Breakfast in bed had been a regular practice during those days. God I missed that.

"He does!?" Anya asked excitedly. I started to get the feeling she was only putting on this show for Vaughn because she figured out that he was her father. That would be more Anya like. Now what about Chris?

"Yes, he does." I answered, smiling.

Anya grinned impishly and turned around to face Vaughn. "Make those pancakes faster. I'm hungry." She ordered in her cute childish way.

I laughed and rumpled her hair, "Patience, Anya. We've been over this."

She pushed my hand away –she absolutely despised me messing up her hair- and pushed out her bottom lip. "But I'm really hungry."

"Me too," Chris piped up.

I laughed and shook my head warily. "They'll be ready when they're ready." I said firmly. "Now does Vaughn have an estimate of when they'll be ready?"

"Whenever I find a plate or four to put them on," Vaughn answered, turning the stove off.

"Top cupboard to your left," I replied, pushing Anya and Chris towards the kitchen table. They went and sat down as I went to help Vaughn get stuff on the table for dinner. We worked in silence and without ever once running into each other. That was another thing that came from our two months together.

Finally we got the plates, glasses with orange juice, butter, syrup, and silverware on the table and Vaughn and I were finally able to sit down. I got Chris's pancake, poured on the syrup and cut up some of it for him while Vaughn did the same for Anya though she demanded butter on hers.

"Syd, where's the cinnamon?" Vaughn asked, making the move to get up to get fetch it.

"I'll get it," I replied, getting up and going for it before he could protest. I had forgotten that Vaughn loved his pancake with cinnamon on it. Though I had to admit, it was good. I grabbed the cinnamon container and set it on the table by Vaughn, pausing to rest my hand on his shoulder for a second.

He noticed it and reached up and squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled and sat back down. He had noticed that I was planning on telling the twins the truth about him without me even saying anything related to the topic. I loved that about him.

"Why are you putting cinnamon on your pancake?" Anya inquired, after swallowing a huge bite of her own pancake.

"Because it tastes good," Vaughn answered. Yeah, he was definitely better at the parental thing. It had taken my awhile to get used to it. Vaughn seemed like a natural. "Want to try it?"

Anya studied the cinnamon before shaking her head.

"I do," Chris piped up.

Vaughn smiled and handed the cinnamon container to me and I sprinkled some on Chris's pancake. He chewed it thoughtfully before grinning and swallowing –he apparently remembered the conversation yesterday at lunch- quickly. "It really is good." He admonished. "You should try it, Anya."

"I don't want to try it," Anya snapped angrily. I sighed inwardly. After four years, I was used to my daughter's sudden mood changes. Vaughn, however, was not, and he looked confused.

"Anya…" I started, warily. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Anya replied moodily. Her teenage years were going to be a royal pain in my ass if she stayed temperamental like this.

"Then apologize to your brother for snapping at him."

Anya sighed and looked at Chris. "Sorry," She mumbled before going back to her food.

I gave Chris a look and he sighed as well and mumbled, "You're forgiven, Anya." I swear, just because they're twins, they think that they don't ever have to apologize to each other. While they probably don't, if I don't install the need for them to apologize to people now, they'll never learn it. And that would probably mean a crapload of principal calls in the future.

Vaughn glanced at me, silently asking me what the hell that was all about. All I could do was shrug and start to eat my own pancake. Ten minutes and six moody sighs from Anya later, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to know what the hell got into that girl. "Anya. What is the matter?"

"Nothing," She mumbled.

"Don't give me 'nothing', young lady." I commanded. Oh shit, did I just say 'young lady'? My father used to say that to me when I was younger. That means I'm turning into my father. Shit.

Anya put her fork down and looked up at me placidly. "Vaughn's our father, isn't he?" She asked, simply.

Well, this was it. I could lie to her and say no but that would come back to bite me in the ass if I did that. Besides, Chris heard Anya's every word and was now looking at me expectantly. I don't think he figured it out like Anya had but he probably had a strong suspicion about Vaughn's true identity.

"Yes, he is." I answered, simply.

Chris smiled happily. My confirmation had obviously made him happy. Well, that's one down. Anya nodded slowly and looked at her plate before looking back up and glancing between me and Vaughn. "I thought he left us because he couldn't handle being a father," She said seriously.

"What?" Vaughn asked.

Oh God…was this whole thing about the lie I told people when they asked why the twins' father wasn't around? Now it's making much more sense. Since she'd figured it out, Anya had thought that Vaughn was a mean person who left her mommy because he couldn't handle fatherly duties. No wonder she got moody all of the sudden.

And Vaughn…oh shit, he heard all that. Maybe I should've told him about the little white lie beforehand. Oh well, too late now. Now for some damage control.

"No, Anya, he didn't leave us," I replied.

Anya's eyes narrowed. "So you lied?"

I nodded slowly and reluctantly. "Yes."

Anya was silent for a long time before she pushed her chair back from the table and ran from the room.

Shit.


	8. Her panic, his bewilderment

Some people asked out how smart Anya was, so I'll explain that. I kinda based her off of my friend's sister's kid. The kid was three and reading like high school level books and understanding them! Made me feel rather stupid, ya know. So yeah, that's why Anya's so smart.

Okay, here's a question: What the hell happened to the 07 on the end of my penname? One day it's there and the next it's gone! WTF! I tried fixing it but it wouldn't work. Gosh darnit! Well, that's my little rant for now. Happy reading!

* * *

_Vaughn's POV_

"Why are you putting cinnamon on your pancake?" Anya questioned.

"Because it tastes good," I answered. I'm doing pretty good at this fatherly thing if I do say so myself. "Want to try it?"

Anya studied the cinnamon before shaking her head.

"I do," Chris piped up.

I smiled and handed Sydney the cinnamon shaker. She put some cinnamon on his pancake and he took a tentative bite. "It really is good." He said happily. "You should try it, Anya."

"I don't want to try it," Anya answered curtly. Whoa…someone has major mood swing problems. Her teenage years are going to be a bitch. It's been a long time since I've been around teenage girls but I remember how they act. No man could ever forget that.

"Anya…" Sydney sighed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Anya replied still in her little mood.

"Then apologize to your brother for snapping at him." Sydney said firmly.

Anya sighed and looked at Chris. "Sorry," She mumbled before going back to her food.

Sydney sent Chris a look and he sighed as well and mumbled, "You're forgiven, Anya." Twins scare me. Have I not said that? The same link thing is starting to scare me.

I glanced at Sydney. So what was that all about? We ate in silence for about ten minutes before Sydney asked.

"Anya. What is the matter?"

"Nothing," Anya answered.

"Don't give me 'nothing', young lady." Sydney replied, sounding a lot like her father. That man scared me.

Anya put her fork down and looked up at Sydney "Vaughn's our father, isn't he?" She asked, simply.

Holy fricking crap! That girl is like four. How the hell did she figure that out? Well, I did read about this three year old that was reading high school level books once. But still, it's a bit creepy when your own four year old does it.

"Yes, he is." Sydney answered. Well, at least she doesn't lie to them.

Chris seemed pretty happy. I can see why. Every little boy idolizes his father. I sense many easy times between him and me. Anya on the hand seemed to be struggling with the news.

"I thought he left us because he couldn't handle being a father," She said seriously.

Excuse me? _I_ left? As in I left her? What kind of crap was Sydney dishing out these past four years? Not being able to handle being a father? I'm not expert but I think I'm doing pretty good with being a father. True, it has been about a day but still.

"What?" I asked.

Sydney looked panicked. She was obviously doing some very fasting thinking. So, she had been lying about that. That was different. What was wrong with the truth? You know what, that was a stupid question, don't answer that. I know what was wrong with the truth but still. To tell our children that I'm a scumbag? That's low Syd.

"No, Anya, he didn't leave us," Sydney answered finally.

Anya's eyes narrowed. "So you lied?"

"Yes."

Well, I have to give her props for telling the truth. Now at least. The past four years, well, we're working on that. Jesus, I still can't believe that she told my own children that I ditched them. True, I have had about five minutes to process it but it's the principle of the thing.

Anya surprised me by pushing her chair away from the table suddenly and running from the room. Apparently I'm not the only one having problems dealing with Sydney's lie. Of course, Anya is like four. Four year olds tend to believe that their parents would never lie to them and then to have Sydney openly admit to lying. That has to be a tough blow to Anya. That girl is too smart for her own good.

I glanced over at Sydney before letting my gaze wander to Chris. He seemed to be having problems with Sydney's admittance but at least he wasn't leaving the room anytime soon. Or he didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon. Frowning, he looked up at Sydney and asked, "Why did you lie?"

Sydney bit her lip and stole a quick glance at me. My expression must have shown my confusion and disbelief because her eyes took on a panicked look and she looked back to Chris. "It's complicated."

"How?" Chris asked.

Oh, that's a tough question. Why is it complicated. It's complicated because Daddy wasn't married to Mommy when you two were born and to add some flavor to the story, he was married to someone else. Somehow, I don't think telling a four year that they were conceived from an affair is a very smart thing to do. I don't think they even know what an affair is but that's beyond the point.

"It just is," Sydney sighed.

Chris must have sensed the frustration in Sydney's voice and he stopped asking questions.

I'll be the first to admit this. I have a weak spot when it comes to Sydney. I can't stay mad at her. It's impossible for me to hold a grudge against her. The time she stabbed me I forgave her within three days if that. Course, that was to save my life but still. A normal person would have been bitter about it and never have forgiven her. Me on the other hands, I'm whipped when it comes to Sydney. The pained look on her face felt like someone had just knifed me in the heart and was now twisting the blade. Pleasant, don't you think?

"I'll go talk to her," I offered quietly, making the move to get up and follow Anya and explain for her. And then get her to apologize to Sydney and then live happily ever after. Or close to it.

"No," Sydney protested beating me to the punch and getting up from the table. "I will." She said.

After she left, Chris and I looked at each other. This is just a tad bit awkward.

"Anya's always throwing fits," Chris informed me like it was no big deal. Gee, he's nice to his sister.

"Good to know," I answered. How the hell are you supposed to reply to a statement like that? Somehow, 'no shit' didn't seem appropriate.

"Are you coming with us on the cruise?" He asked.

I nodded. I'm a little surprised that after his sister's little outburst that he still remembers the cruise and wants to know if I'm coming with. "Mommy asked me to come last night." Why couldn't Anya's temperament be like Chris's? Then we would all get along so freaking wonderfully.

He nodded his understanding and went back to eating his pancake. "You really are my daddy?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes," I answered. "Yes, I am."

Chris smiled. "I'm glad." He answered vaguely before going back to his breakfast and leaving me mystified.

I wonder if Sydney's having the same luck with Anya.

-

_Sydney's POV_

Out of the corner of my eye, I say Vaughn look at me briefly before looking to Chris. God, what am I going to do? First Anya figures out my lie and now Chris is frowning. "Why did you lie?" He asked.

I bit my lip and glanced to Vaughn. Did he have to have that look on his face? That look that said he was just as confused as Anya and having the same trouble with accepting my lie. Just the thought of Vaughn mad at me made me panic and I looked back to Chris, masking the panic as best I could. "It's complicated." There, that's hopefully a vague enough lie to keep him from asking more questions.

"How?" Chris asked. Okay, maybe not. Damnit.

Okay, how to phrase this answer. I can't exactly tell him that it's complicated because he and his sister were conceived as a result of an affair. I'll be damned if I ever have to tell them that. I'd rather try to get my parents to reconcile. You know what; I'm just going to go with the vague answer again. "It just is."

There, Chris took the vague answer this time around and stopped asking questions. Thank God. Now if only I could say the same for Vaughn. God, I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"I'll go talk to her," Vaughn offered suddenly. As sweet and nice as that would be, I need to talk to her. I need to be the one to sort her out.

"No," I answered, getting up from the table. "I will." I trust Vaughn enough to keep Chris entertained for me while I talk to Anya. Besides, Chris was so much more receptive to the idea of Vaughn being his father than Anya.

I found Anya sitting on my bed with a picture of me and the twins when they were babies in her lap. She looked up when I sat on the edge of the bed for a split second before going back to the picture.

"Anya…" I started, not sure where I was going to go with this. "I'm sorry." I sighed. Yeah, like that would ever make up for me lying to her for her entire life.

"How come you lied?" She asked.

Okay, what the hell. Both of them asking me the hardest question in the world? Twin connection thing again.

"I just did." I answered.

"I don't like that reason." She replied. Unless I'm horribly mistaken, that's Anya speak for 'you're forgiven for now anyway'.

I laughed and she smiled. That's good. That means I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Like I said, she changes her moods fast enough to give even the best psychiatrist a headache. This little incident is probably going to end up coming back to bite me in the ass but right now, I don't care.

"Well that's too bad," I answered. "Cause I'm not going to give you another one."

"What if I behave on the plane to the cruise?" She asked.

"Then you get to have desert every night," I replied.

Anya's eyes lit up. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really. Now can you do me a favor?"

She couldn't resist that and nodded rapidly. "Uh huh."

"Go brush your teeth, get dressed, and then bring your suitcase downstairs for me. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Yep." Then she ran out of the room towards the bathroom.

I know I should be glad that I got out of a fight with Anya but something keeps telling me that we should've fought it out. I would sleep so much easier at night if I knew for sure if Anya hated me or not. None of this I think I'm forgiven but not really sure crap. I need to know. No, I take that back. I really don't. I need to get everybody out of the house and to the damn airport. We have a family cruise to go on.

-

_Weiss's POV_

I'll never forget the day that the memo saying Lauren Reed was going to be executed by lethal injection in seven months. Probably the second best day of my life. The best day of course was that time I got wasted on a beach in Florida and woke up next to a gorgeous girl. But enough about that. The woman who ruined Mike's life is going to die.

If that doesn't deserve a drink I don't know what does.

Too bad it's about ten in the morning on a Saturday. Here's a question, why am I at work at ten in the morning on the weekend? Oh yeah, Jack said he had paperwork for me to finish up. I think he made that up. But whatever, he's here too so I'm not a complete idiot. Maybe.

"Apparently, paperwork means solitaire to you," Jack said suddenly.

Goddamnit, did he have to catch me playing this game, not once but twice? I clicked the x quickly and looked up. "Umm…well…you see…"

"Just get back to work," He said simply before disappearing again.

Whoa…that was very un-Jack like. Normally, I would have gotten a lecture. Maybe it's because I told him that his daughter and grandchildren might be coming back with Mike yesterday. Note to self; always give that man good news.

Just as I was about to get back to my stack of papers, my phone starting ringing. Someone up there must really be against me doing any work. Not that I'm complaining. "Weiss," I said after picking up the phone.

"You're in the office?" Mike asked sounding very surprised. "It's Saturday."

"I'm aware of what day it is," I answered indignantly.

"It's also ten in the morning," He added.

"Yes, I know." I replied, getting a little annoyed.

"You finally got that secretary to agree to go out with you, didn't you?" He asked next laughing.

"Stop interrogating me," I commanded. "Why don't you tell me why you called?"

"I was just going to leave you a message," He answered vaguely.

"I can take the message now. I'm not busy." Yeah, don't let Jack hear that.

He exhaled slowly. "Right. Just tell Dixon that I'm going to be taking my vacation time now."

"Why?" I asked frowning. Either things went really well with Sydney and he was never coming back or they went very horribly and he was recuperating. And if it was the second one, he should come back to L.A. so we can get some good drinking in.

"Because I'm going on a Disney cruise with Sydney and my children, that's why." He answered trying to make it sound like no big deal. Yeah right.

He was going on a vacation with the woman and his children. That means they made up and are going to get married and all that fun stuff. I'm going to be an uncle! Whenever they get back that is.

"You are, huh?" I asked leaning back in my chair and propping my feet up on the desk. "Very interesting."

"Don't even keep going with that," He commanded. "I just called to give you the message. Syd's giving me that look, so that means I have to go now."

"Syd's with you? Let me talk to her." Oh my God, I've forgotten what it was like to badger him about his relationship with Sydney. Almost seven years now. Way too long.

"No," He answered.

"Come on, you're on your cell, I can tell. I'll just keep calling until you do." I pressed.

"Then I'll turn my phone off." He countered.

Damn him. That would only keep me from badgering him for about half a day. I'm a spy. I have connections. I'd find him. "That won't stop me."

"You're relentless," He sighed before his voice grew fainter but I still heard what he was saying. "Weiss wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Sydney asked sounding rather confused. Good.

"Hell if I should know," Mike answered impatiently.

I heard Sydney sigh before her voice became clearer, "What do you want?"

"That's a nice welcome for someone who taught you the ways of drinking til it hurts," I joked.

She laughed. "Can you ever just not think about drinking?"

"I'm working on it." I replied. "Now…tell me about your make up with Mike."

"Now's not the time." She answered after hesitating.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions," She ordered lightly.

"If you answer the question, I'll let you go."

She sighed. "Alright fine. We're boarding the cruise ship and it looks like I'm some kind of business freak mom with a cell phone pressed to her ears at all times on a cruise with two children and a husband that I only ever see once a month." She answered in one breath.

"You married him? Already?" I teased. Good God was that a long explanation. And specific too. Well, the woman is an ex spy. It was in her job at one time to come up with detailed scenarios like that.

"No," She answered patiently. "It was a metaphor."

"Too bad." I said grinning. "I wanna be an uncle already damnit."

"How is me and Michael getting married going to make you an uncle?" She asked.

"Well, me and Mike are like brothers." I started to explain but then changed my mind half way through. "You know, just forget it. The sooner you two get back here with those twins of yours, the happier I'll be. Your father too."

"What?" She asked, surprised. "My father?"

"Oh look at the time, I have to go." I said quickly, realizing that I said the wrong thing. I hung up listening to her protests. That was close. Too close. I should have not told her about that. Oh well, if she really wants to know, she can call me back.

"Get back to work!" Jack called from right outside my office.

"Yes, sir," I answered, glad to have an excuse not to tell him about the call. I'm not sure if he knew who I was talking to or even if he knew I was on the phone but I'd like to keep it that way.

-

_Sydney's POV_

"Eric Weiss! Don't you dare hang up on me!" I yelled into the phone. What the hell had he meant by that? My father would be happy when I came back to L.A.? How did my father even know about any of this? The dial tone buzzed in my ear and I sighed. "Or not."

"What did he say?" Vaughn asked, taking his phone back.

"My father knows about us somehow." I answered low enough so the twins didn't hear us.

Vaughn's eyes widened slightly. "Your father?" He repeated.

"Yeah," I sighed. "What room do we have again?"

"This one," He answered stopping our little clan in front of a door. We exchanged a smile as he opened the door and let the twins in first. They ran laughing straight for their beds and started jumping on them. Oh well, it's not like I'm paying for those beds. Let them do what they want.

It had been hectic to say the least getting out of the house. First, I had to call the airline company and arrange another ticket for Vaughn. The money wasn't an issue, just getting it. After some fighting, we managed to get him the last ticket for the flight. Then of course, actually getting the twins in the car and ready to go was a royal pain in the ass. They were forgetting something they wanted to bring along every five minutes. So Vaughn and I had to run back and forth from the house to the car to get them what they wanted until finally I said no more. If they forgot something, then I'll buy them a new one. We had to go.

The rest of the journey had been simple. The drive was nice, the plane had been easy to catch, the twins behaved on the plane, everything went according to plan. Well, almost, Vaughn realized that he had to call Dixon and tell him that he was taking some time off right as we got the cruise ship. And that of course let to my very weird conversation with Eric.

"I want to see you two in bed in three minutes sharp!" I called into the twins room. "The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner we'll start doing stuff tomorrow!"

"Okay!" The twins yelled back.

I smiled and shook my head wistfully. "Wanna help me tuck them in?"

Vaughn nodded. "Yeah, I would."

After being a read a story by their father, the twins settled into bed and were quiet the rest of the night.

Vaughn and I sat on our bed, watching TV idly. There wasn't anything on that either one of us really wanted to watch. I could tell Vaughn wanted to ask about this morning but was holding himself back from asking. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the remote, shutting the TV off.

"We need to talk," I stated simply.

"Yeah," He answered with a sigh. "We do."

I nodded. Well, here goes nothing.


	9. Her accusation, his pleading

_Vaughn's POV_

"We need to talk," Sydney said breaking the silence.

Holy shit yes did we need to talk. I want to know why the hell she told everyone I was a scum who left her and the twins. And what happened with Anya. One minute she's mad as hell at Sydney, the next they're like best friends again. Okay then...

"Yeah," I sighed. "We do."

Sydney nodded slightly and turned towards me. "You start."

Oh so now I have to start, huh? Just fricking great. "Okay…" I said slowly, trying to sort out which question I wanted to ask first. "Why did you tell everyone, including our children, that I left you? If I remember correctly, it was the other way around."

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands in her lap before answering, "I was embarrassed. I mean, I came to a small town full of normal people two months pregnant, and… I panicked."

"You could have told them that you were a divorcee," I pointed out.

"I know," She sighed exasperated. "But I blanked. For the first time ever, I blanked when I had to come up with an alias. I know I shouldn't have said it but once I did, I couldn't take it back." She paused, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I brushed aside her apology. Somewhere along the way, I'd forgiven her.

"God, I'm such a horrible person," She murmured putting her hand to her forehead. I didn't even have to ask for her to explain. "I lied to my…your…._our_ children about who you really were all because I was too afraid to say the truth."

"I can understand why," I told her quietly. At first, I hadn't told anyone about the affair –with the exception of Lauren of course- or the twins but that all came out for public knowledge when traitor was taken into custody. After that, I didn't care if anyone knew.

"But I shouldn't have been," She went on, ignoring my comment. "I didn't have to lie about who you are. God, I don't know why I even left L.A. in the first place."

"You didn't want to break up my marriage to Lauren," I put in. Well, that's what her letter to me said.

She shook her head, "No…I didn't want to share the twins with you." She admitted quietly. For a couple moments, I wasn't sure that I'd even heard her say that. She didn't want to share them? With me? Their father? What the hell?

"Syd…"

"No," She interrupted. "That didn't come out right." She sighed. "I didn't want to share my children with Lauren, the CIA, my dad, my friends, everyone. I wanted something that could just be mine and yours, no questions asked. Somehow leaving seemed like the best option to have that."

"But Syd, you still told our children that I am an asshole." I argued. Oh, I'm so going to lose this argument.

"I know," She sighed. "If I could go back and change it, I would."

"But you can't," I muttered bitterly.

"I don't see how you can give me such a hard time when you're at fault here too."

Hold on…what? Did she just say what I think she just said? Oh for the love of God. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You _stayed_ with her!" Sydney accused. Yeah, no need to explain who 'her' is.

"_You_ told me too!" I countered.

"I didn't mean it," She cried exasperated.

"Well, you could've had me fooled." I shot at her.

"Apparently I did," She answered narrowing her eyes at me.

Since when did we decide to turn around and blame me for all of this? I didn't _do_ anything wrong. Well, I did have an affair and that is clearly wrong but beyond that, she is all to blame here.

My eyes narrowed as well. "Don't try to blame this all on me."

"Why not?" She snapped. "You chose to stay with her, you chose to stay away from me and the twins. It is your entire fault."

"You threatened me with never seeing our children." I threw at her.

Immediately after, her eyes widened slightly and she looked like a lost puppy. But at the moment, I don't really care.

"If you really wanted me to come after you, you shouldn't have told me that if I did, you wouldn't ever let me be a part of our children's lives." I told her.

"You should've known that I was lying," She said quietly.

Oh for the love of God. "I can't read minds, Sydney, much less read through the lines of your rather threatening letter."

"You're a spy!" She snapped. "It is your Goddamn job to be able to do that."

"No, my job is to help keep the U.S. safe," I countered. Come on, she was in the same profession, she knows as well as I do that just because I'm in the espionage business, that doesn't mean I can sense a lie in a letter.

"Who cares? What it comes down to is that you didn't trust me." She shot back.

Oh yeah, like I was supposed to trust a letter that threatened me ever seeing my children from _her_. She hated my entire being back then. I trusted her alright, just maybe too much.

"And I don't know if I can trust you," She admitted quietly.

What the hell? Well, this talk hasn't been going the way I planned it too. Not even a little bit. I feel like I'm caught in the middle of something that neither one of us should ever been in but we are by some cruel joke of fate. Story of our lives together.

While I was thinking about this, she climbed off the bed and moved across the room to the wide double windows overlooking the verandah. I watched her pulled back the curtains, letting light infrom somewhere else on the ship and then proceed to stare out at the water. From my position on the bed, I think we had already left the Florida coast.

No turning back now.

It was silent between us for the longest time. She looked deep in her thoughts and I had my own to deal with. I guess it comes down to the fact that we don't trust each other as we should and it's coming back to bite us in the ass.

I do know that I want to make this work between us. Not just for our children but because I truly love that woman by the window.

So I did the only thing to do. I got off the bed and cautiously made my way towards her. She didn't protest –move even- when I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"We need to stay honest with each other," I said softly, resting my chin on her head.

Sydney nodded slightly. "Yeah, we do." She whispered back. "Do you still want to try us again?"

"Of course I do," I answered immediately. "Do you?"

"Yes," She replied.

Well, now that we have that out of the way, we can move on to other subjects. But to be honest, I can't think of a damn one.

"I didn't mean what I said," She admitted suddenly.

Whoa…wait…mean what exactly? About wanting to still try again? Or something else?

She continued on before I could ask any questions, "About not trusting you. I do trust you. Really I do. Especially with the twins." I smiled softly at this. "I've never seen anyone take to parenting like you. _I_ even sucked at it at first."

"I find that hard to believe," I answered.

"Well, believe it," She told me. "I was nervous, and jumpy. I had no idea what I was doing."

"You seem to have gotten over that." I countered.

"Yeah, after the first year and a half, it got a little better," She answered.

"Only a little better?" I teased.

She laughed softly, "Okay, so I was pretty much used to it by then."

"Thought so," I replied, turning her around in my arms. She didn't put up a fight and looked up at me expectantly. I smiled at her and closed the distance between us to have our first kiss as a new couple.

**-break-**

_Sydney's POV_

One thing I've learned as being a mother for four year is that once the twins caught on that Christmas was one of two times of the year that they got presents for no reason, they like to wake me up very early and tell me that it's Christmas and therefore, present time.

Today was no exception.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Anya and Chris chorused together. From what I could tell with my eyes closed, Chris was trying to shake Vaughn awake while Anya tried on me.

I admit, not being a spy for four years has spoiled me and I am no longer a morning person. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Anya's exuberant face a few inches away from mine. "And what time is it young lady?"

"I dunno," She answered giving me that innocent smile of hers.

"Is the sun up?" I asked next.

She shook her head, "No but almost."

It's before dawn. Just great. This is a new record for them. I do not like getting up before dawn. Especially when the night before Vaughn and I were up…well, you know, consummating our new relationship.

"That means wait at least another hour," Vaughn put in from his spot next to me. Oh I'm so glad that we got redressed after last night. The twins jumping on us while we were naked would not have been very fun.

"Awwww…." The twins whined at the same time.

After Vaughn and mine's talk a few days ago, we made a silent pact to really try to be a couple and parents as a team to our children. The twins fought it at first. They didn't really want to have two parents telling them what to do or not. They wanted one or the other. And that's what they were used to, so I can't blame them. Much. After a couple tantrums, Chris and Anya accepted that now they have both a mommy and a daddy and if one says no, that's final.

I think we can make an exception today. Heck, it's Christmas. "How about a half an hour and you two can stay in here and sleep with us?" I offered.

"I second that motion," Vaughn added smiling.

"Okay," The twins agreed though Chris's 'okay' was a little more excited than Anya's. Anya and Chris wormed their way in between Vaughn and me, using us as pillows. I smiled down at them before looking over at Vaughn. He was smiling as well.

Just as I was about to fall asleep once more, Anya nudged me awake again. There went my half hour.

"Mommy! Christmas now!" Anya told me as I opened my eyes again.

"Oh fine," I teased, sitting up. "Let me guess, you two found your presents?"

They nodded, "In the main room."

And they waited to open them. That's a surprise. Though, I should've known they'd go locate their presents before ever coming to wake up their parents.

"Well, wait are we waiting for?" Vaughn asked, already halfway off the bed. He was moving too slow apparently because the twins took the cue and bounded off the bed and out of the room.

I laughed, "We should hurry or else we'll miss everything."

Vaughn nodded and reached for my hand which I gladly gave to him and we went out in the main room to see the twins just about ready to dive into opening their presents.

"How about we open our presents on the verandah?" I suggested, glancing towards the double doors. The sun was just coming up and it looked like it was going to be a very beautiful day. Perfect for Christmas.

"Yeah!" The twins chorused, grabbing what presents they could manage and heading for the verandah doors. Since this was our first vacation as a family, I opted to spoil the twins a little and get the two bedroom suite. The fact that Vaughn came along only reinforced my decision.

Since neither Vaughn or myself had planned on spending Christmas around each other, we didn't have presents for the other. But upon confessing that, we agreed to skip getting presents for each other this Christmas and go out for dinner sometime as a replacement. In all honesty, having Vaughn here with me and the twins is ten times better than any gift.

I smiled at them and grabbed the presents they'd left behind handing a few to Vaughn to carry. "They seem excited," He commented.

"It's Christmas, of course they are," I answered. What kid isn't excited about Christmas? Exactly, they are all. Actually, I take that back. I wasn't really excited about Christmas when I was younger after my mom "died".

Vaughn laughed. "I'm new at this, give me a break."

"You're better than me, remember?" I countered.

"How could I forget that?"

"You tell me," I answered, moving towards the verandah.

"Mommy! I love it!" Anya cried, tearing the wrapping off of a new Barbie.

"Mine's better!" Chris argued, holding up his new action figure.

"Not-uh!" Anya shot back.

"Is too!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes huh!"

"Hey, no fighting on Christmas," I commanded, putting a stop to the argument before they could resort to physical violence which knowing them, wouldn't be too far away. "And apologize."

"Sorry," They mumbled at the same time.

"Now, what else did you get?" I asked, changing the subject.

As they launched into telling me what they had gotten for Christmas from "Santa" (really me) I looked over at Vaughn. He looked at me at the same time and we shared a smile. I have a good feeling about this. We are going to be able to make this work.

**-break-**

_Vaughn's POV_

Normal people do not have the end of a perfect day spent with their two children and very lovely girlfriend ruined by their CIA phone ringing. But of course, since I am not normal, my phone started to ring.

Sydney sent me a look from where she was packing her suitcase. Today was the last day on the 14-day cruise and tomorrow morning at 8:30 we'd be landing in Los Angeles. Strange how we departed from Port Canaveral and yet we dock in L.A. I wonder if Syd planed that. I don't think so, because she seemed kind of surprised by the captain's announcement yesterday.

"Vaughn here," I said upon answering the phone.

"How's the cruise?" Weiss taunted immediately.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

"Oh, so now the only reason I can call my best friend is because I want something?" He asked sound offended.

"You haven't called in 14 days, I assume you want something." I pointed out.

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Dixon says he wants you back. Within the week."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I don't know. All he said was 'call Vaughn and tell him to come back'." He answered.

"What if I was still out at sea? Then what?" I asked.

"Well, I know you're not." He countered. "I'm a spy you know and I have connections."

I should've known that he would find out when the cruise was docking. And where probably too. "You do?"

"Yes, I do," He replied. "And I also happen to know that you are docking in L.A. Imagine that."

"Yes, imagine that," I returned dryly.

"Would a certain ex-spy be joining you?" He asked.

"That is none of your business," I told him.

"Aw, come on Mike, I want to be an uncle!" He whined.

"I'm sure you do," I muttered. "I'll call you tomorrow after we dock in L.A., alright?" Before he could protest, I hung up the phone and turned back to Sydney who was looking at me with a smile tugging at her lips. "Weiss."

Sydney nodded understandably, "What did he want?"

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," I answered after hesitating.

Her smile faltered for a moment. "Oh," She nodded turning back to packing.

"Stay in L.A. with me." I offered.

She looked up at me, biting her lip. "I don't know…" She answered carefully. "My life is in River Falls. All the twins know is River Falls."

"Kids move all the time," I pointed out.

She nodded. "I know…but I don't want to upstage them more than we already have."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She hesitated before nodding. "What were you thinking was going to happen when this ship docked?" I mean, she didn't think that I was going to move to River Falls, did she?

She bit her lip. "I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead."

"Well, now we have to think that far ahead," I told her. "Tomorrow, this cruise ends and we have a decision to make."

She nodded. "I know that it's too much to ask you to give up everything you have in L.A., but I have a life in River Falls too."

"But you used to have a life in L.A." I argued. "You can have another one."

She nodded again. "I know, it's just…" She trailed off and I waited for her to continue on her own. "I don't want to face everyone after all these years."

Oh my God, I think for once she's afraid. That's a sign of the apocalypse in my mind. "Syd…no one judges you for leaving."

She looked up at me sharply, "You're sure?"

I nodded and abandoned my own suitcase to walk over to her. I placed my hands on either side of her cheeks, and smiled at her. "Very sure. They want you to come back. Especially Weiss. All he whines about anymore is when is he going to be an uncle."

"I never did understand how he'd be an uncle to your children." She answered avoiding the subject.

"It's Weiss, he's a weird person." I told her.

She smiled. "Obviously."

"Syd, move to L.A. with me." I pleaded.

She bit her lip and refused to meet my eyes. One of those long silences fell between us as she decided whether she would or not. "Would you want us to live with you?" She asked breaking the silence.

The question caught me off guard though it shouldn't have. God, why hadn't I thought of that? Of course she was going to wonder where she and the twins would live.

I nodded, "Yes. We might be a little cramped though," I answered. She looked up at me frowning slightly so I explained. "I don't live in the house I shared with Lauren. I moved to an apartment three years ago."

She nodded understandingly. "You sure it won't be a problem?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "Of course I'm sure." I replied. How could Sydney and our children ever be considered to be a problem? I mean, seriously.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, we'll move to L.A. with you."

* * *

Next chapter: The joys and pains of moving


	10. The joys and pains of moving

_Sydney's POV_

_Why am I doing this? _

I sighed and set down the clothes I was packing to pinch the bridge of my nose. I need to pack. We're supposed to leave for L.A. tomorrow. Vaughn's expecting us in two days. But I need to stop questioning myself before I can do anything.

Up until now, I was sure that I wanted to move to L.A. with the twins to go live with Vaughn. It seemed like the best course of action. No, it _was_ the best course of action. It has to be. No, it _will_ be.

_Okay, deep breaths. That's it… in… out… in… out…_

"Mommy!"

Or not. I'll think about this after I pull the twins apart from fighting again.

"What do you two think you're doing?" I asked, leaning in the doorway of their room. Both looked like they wanted to strangle the other but couldn't get the other to sit still long enough for that to happen.

The fighting stopped immediately. They looked like deer caught in the headlights. For about twelve seconds.

"Anya took my Legos!" Chris accused.

"Only 'cause he took my Barbie!"

"Well, she kept hittin' me with it!"

"Cause you wouldn't let me play weddin' with her an' your army doll!"

"It's not an army _doll_!"

"Enough," I snapped. They fell silent instantly. "I told you to pack your things, not fight."

Anya opened her mouth to protest so I added, "Or play with your Barbies." That silenced her effectively.

"Why are we packin'?" Chris asked timidly. "We just got back."

"Because we're going to Los Angeles," I explained patiently.

"We were just there too," Anya pointed out.

Yeah, should've told them that we were moving to L.A. to live with Daddy _before_ I told them to pack their stuff. That would have been smart. But I'm having trouble accepting this, so they probably would too.

"Well, we're going back." There, simple enough answer.

Of course they both chimed, "Why?"

Because I damn well feel like it, seemed like a bad answer. So, I had to tell them the truth. "We're going to live with Daddy."

See, I had been expecting whining, and some bitching and quite possible a tantrum. I underestimated my own children. Huge grins broke out on their faces and they both cried, "Really?"

I should have seen this coming. They had thrown a royal fit after we'd gotten off the cruise ship. Neither one had been willing to let Daddy out of their lives. I don't know what Vaughn told them but after he had talked to them, they came willingly and quietly. Since I had a headache, I didn't question it.

Bad Sydney.

"Yes, really," I confirmed, smiling. "But you have to pack first."

"But we're already packed," Chris pointed out, gesturing wildly towards their suitcases resting on the floor next to my feet.

"Oh and that mess on the floor is going to be the garbage man's then?" Yeah, that was pretty mean but come on, I think they spent the past hour and a half messing up their room rather than throwing their stuff into boxes. I have to motivate them somehow.

A look of horror and disbelief crossed my children's faces as they stared at me. Hmm, I think they actually believed my little lie. Oops.

"Kidding," I added smiling warmly. "I wouldn't give your stuff to the garbage man." That is, if you get off your lazy butts and throw your stuff into the boxes. How hard is that? Well, I shouldn't be talking. I haven't made much progress either.

Yep, that got rid of the panic-stricken faces. But they still didn't start packing. Damnit.

"I'll make a deal with you," I announced, turning their wayward attention back to me. "The sooner you pack, the sooner we go to live with daddy."

"I dun like packing," Anya whined.

Welcome to the club, darling.

"Me neither," I admitted, picking up a doll that was lying next to my foot and placing –well, tossing- it into the box I designated for her stuff. "But we can't leave our stuff here."

"Why?" Chris asked, taking my lead and picking up some of his toys and unceremoniously putting them in his box.

"You wanna go back and forth from River Falls and L.A. every day?" I pointed out.

He shook his head, probably remembering that immensely long trip from L.A. to River Falls. "No, but this is borin'."

"Unpacking'll be much more fun, I promise," I told him, smiling. I can never help but smile around them. Probably because they're my children. And innocent. Don't forget the innocent thing.

"I'm hungry," Anya announced suddenly. Admittingly, I was a little surprised until I caught sight of my watch and then I wasn't at all. It was almost seven. They were used to eating at six at the latest.

"Me too," Chris chimed in though I really didn't need him too.

"I'll go make us some dinner," I informed them, straightening. "Any requests?"

"Sperghetti," Anya answered immediately.

"Spaghetti," I corrected softly. "Okay, ten minutes. You two keep packing."

"Okay," They replied miraculously still throwing their things into their respective boxes like I told them to. I give it about two minutes before that falls apart.

I was halfway done with putting the spaghetti noodles into the boiling water when the phone rang. Good God, why does the phone always have to ring when I'm trying to make food? Or around the time that food is being made in my house?

"Hello?" I said cradling the phone between my jaw and shoulder.

"Hey Syd," Vaughn answered.

I smiled despite my battle with the noodles that was currently going on. How freaking hard is it to get in the pot of boiling water and cook? Very, apparently. I wouldn't know. I've never been a noodle.

"What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," He replied instead of answering. Nice try buddy.

"Well, I asked you first." I countered.

He sighed, chuckling. "Alright, the twins share a room, right?"

"Yeah," I replied not understanding the question. "Why?"

"No reason," He replied a little too quickly. Trying to hide something from me Mr. Vaughn? Not gonna work.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

See, I can't really force him to tell me the truth over the phone. However, in person, there's always that chance that I'll resort to beating it out of him and he tends to cave. Not that I would do that but it never hurts just to have that threat. "Is that all you wanted?"

"I can't just call you for the hell of it?" He teased.

I smiled again. "Sorry, I'm just not used to being called just for the hell of it." Granted, I did have some friends in River Falls but they tended to drop by the house rather than call.

"Well get used to it," He replied. "Cause _I'm_ going to call you and often."

"Is that a promise?" I joked.

"Definitely," He answered causing another smile to cross my face. "Speaking of, where are the twins?"

"I put them to packing," I answered, turning the heat down on the stove a little. Finally, those damn noodles were starting to cooperate. Stupid little bastards.

"How's that going?"

"Their stuff is in the boxes isn't it?" I replied, joking a little.

"They probably inherited their inability to want to pack from their mother," Vaughn teased.

"Oh bite me," I retorted. Huh, I think I've been spending too much time around my students. Oh sh-t, that reminds me. I have to call the principal and tell her that I'm no longer able to work at the school for the rest of the year. Why? Because I'm packing up to go live with my children's father in L.A, something wrong with that?

In so many ways.

"When you get here," He replied. Huh, not sure if he was kidding or not though that might prove to be interesting. Ok, not gonna think about that when my children are running into the same room as me. See, children always seem to know when grown ups are talking about something little children aren't supposed to hear and then they show up.

I opened my mouth to reply when the phone made a soft clicking noise. "Syd, I have another call, can you hold on?"

"Sure," I answered and he switched to the other line.

"Who are you talkin' to Mommy?" Anya asked sitting herself at the table.

"Daddy," I informed them.

"I wanna talk to him!" That was a pretty normal response around here now.

"You wait your turn," I instructed. I had a few things to talk about with Vaughn if he ever got back on the line.

"I wan' dinner," Anya whined.

"Two minutes," I replied stirring the noodles. Seriously Vaughn, get back on the line. Whatever it is cannot be that important.

"Syd?" There we go.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."

"What?" I did my best not to yell that, but it did come out pretty loudly.

"I'm sorry, Eric's on the other line," Vaughn explained. He _sounded_ sorry but that doesn't he _was._

"What does he want?"

"I can't tell you that," He answered.

I frowned. "Why the hell not?"

"Classified," He added.

"Who am I going to tell?" Seriously, two four year olds?

"You know I can't tell you," He sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Oh no you don't, little mister. You're not getting off that easily.

"The twins want to talk to you," I tried. Okay, getting a little desperate now.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow," He answered. Damnit.

"They're not going to like that…" I hinted.

He sighed. "I know but this is important."

He was starting to sound like my dad. That would be a bad thing. "Alright," I relented. "I'll try to call you tomorrow before we leave."

"Okay," He agreed. I know I'm a little rusty at reading people but I'm pretty sure that he was distracted now. Exactly what was distracting him, I have no idea. "Tell them I love them."

"I will."

"I love you too," He added.

"I know." I shouldn't be so cold to the guy but he's hiding something from me now. This is his punishment. "Bye Michael." With that said, I promptly hung up the phone and immediately there was a loud chorus of 'awww's from the twins.

"I wanted to talk to him!" Anya pouted.

"Me too!" Chris added.

I smiled patiently at them. "Daddy had some business that came up. He'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But I wanna talk to him now," Chris whined. Huh, would've expected that out of Anya not Chris.

"You'll talk to him tomorrow," I repeated this time with a final tone to my voice. Hello, I didn't get to talk to him either.

Chris and Anya gave me their best puppy dog pouting faces but those failed to work on me about two years ago.

"Who wants dinner?" I added, smiling.

"Me!"

Thought so.

**-break-**

_Vaughn's POV_

"Repeat that for me one more time."

Weiss sighed heavily. "How many times do I have to repeat it for you?"

"Until you make sense," I replied.

"So forever then?" He joked.

Not funny. Not right now. "You know what I mean."

"I know," Weiss answered. The line went silent for a couple minutes before, "What are you going to tell her?"

Good freaking question. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth?" He suggested.

"I know that," I snapped. Yeah, shouldn't be snapping at him but right now, I don't really care. "Now, who told you this again?"

"No one_ told_ me," He responded. "It was in a report that came across my desk two hours ago."

"What are you still doing at the office?" I asked.

"I'm not at the office," He replied and I'm pretty sure he turned up his TV to prove his point. "I _was_ at the office two hours ago."

"And you just decided to call me now?" Kind of late, gotta say.

"Your line has been busy," He informed me causing me to frown slightly. "I've been calling every fifteen minutes."

"I have call waiting," I replied monotone.

There was definite pause. "Oh," He said finally, "You do?"

"Yes, I do," I confirmed.

More pausing. "Alright fine, I haven't been trying to call you." He admitted. "I had a date."

"With who?"

"None of your business," He shot back. "You're getting off topic."

"And you're letting me," I pointed out.

"You have to tell her," He repeated.

"I know _that_," I sighed exasperated. Oh yes, definitely going to need an aspirin after this conversation. "I'll tell her when she comes to L.A." I stated. "I'm not telling her over the phone."

"Good thinking," He agreed, "cause she'll kick your ass."

"Why's that?"

"Knowing her," He started, "she'll think you kept it from her on purpose."

"Why is she going to think that?" Where _does_ he come up with these theories?

"Because you told me that you called her earlier," He replied. No, I told him that I was talking to her when he called but whatever. Let him think what he wants. "And she won't believe that you found out about it after you talked to her."

Funny how that was the truth. Well almost. He had just blurted the information to me right when I picked up the phone and then I had talked to her again. But she didn't need to know that.

"She'll understand that I wanted to tell her in person," I reasoned.

He chuckled. "I hope you're right, Mike."

"I am," I defended. "I know Sydney. She'll believe me."

"She used to believe you," He pointed out. "Who's to say she hasn't changed that in the past four years?"

Oh damn, good question. "Of course she's changed," I relented. "Just not that much."

"Again, who says?"

I says. There. Bad grammar and everything. "She'll believe me." I repeated more for my sake than his.

"Whatever you say," He replied dismissively. "Hey, if she kills you, can I have your stereo?"

"No."

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood." He mocked.

Yeah, I know he meant it good naturedly but he was joking about Sydney killing me. That is not something to joke about. Know why? Cause she could actually do it.

"Only because you joked about my death," I replied.

Silence and then, "I don't get it."

Wow, okay, he didn't get it. Well, that means I can mess with his head a little. "What about my children?" I asked. "Huh? Where would they be if their father wasn't around anymore?"

"Where they've been for the past four years," He replied.

"Exactly," I agreed before I processed what he said. Then it hit me. "Hey, wait a minute."

Too late, he was already roaring with laughter. "Nice one Mike."

"Shut up."

"Sorry." I could tell he didn't mean that. "But you have to admit, it's sort of true."

"How?" Yeah, I know how but I'm messing with his head. That includes playing dumb every once in a while.

"How?" He repeated incredulously. "Do I have to remind you of what happened four years ago?"

I cheated on my wife with Sydney, got her pregnant and she moved to Montana with our children. No, I think I got it.

"I was there," I reminded him.

"You could've had me fooled," He muttered.

Okay, it's time to stop picking on Vaughn. "Can we not talk about how horrible of a person I've been?"

"But it's so much fun," He taunted. "Out of curiosity, how are you going to tell her?"

Subtle change of subject. "I don't really know," I admitted. "Got any ideas?"

"Get her drunk," He suggested. "Very very drunk."

Oh yes, that would just be a brilliant plan. Get Sydney drunk so she wouldn't remember what I told her. "I'm not getting her drunk." I stated firmly.

"Okay then…" He paused. "What if you just sit her down on the couch and tell her straight? Don't beat around the bush."

Yeah, I think that would get me smacked and yelled at it. "Not one for subtly are you?"

"You come up with something then," He admonished. "Stop making me do all the work."

"You've given me two crappy ideas," I pointed out. "I hardly call that work."

"It's work in my book," He replied. "So nyah."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think of something."

"Good for you."

"Shut up."

Miraculously, he shut up for about minute before, "Got anything yet?"

I wanted to smack him and had we not been on the phone together, I would have. "Sorta," I sighed. I was thinking that I could break it to her gently. Sit her down, maybe watch a movie with her and the twins, put the twins to bed for her, and then gently tell her with lots of 'I love you's thrown in.. Sounds like a plan to me.

"Care to explain it?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Okay then," He replied. "Good luck with whatever you decide."

"Thanks." I was definitely going to need it.

I mean, how often do you have to tell your girlfriend that she has a long lost sister?

**-break-**

_Sydney's POV_

Getting the twins out of the house and to L.A. was pure hell. Especially at eight in the morning.

It wasn't the moving of things that was such a problem. I rented a U-Haul and that took care of the boxes and furniture. It wasn't that telling my boss that I was quitting on very short notice. It wasn't that Vaughn hadn't called yet.

They were fighting, the twins. Like banshees.

Is it so hard to just eat your breakfast, get in the car, and sit there for six hours while mommy drove us all to Los Angeles? I mean, is it really? Yeah, do not answer that.

They fought over every little thing.

First it was that Chris got the bathroom this morning.

Then it was that Anya got to have more toys with her in the car because her dolls took up less space.

Next it was because Chris's eggs were slightly cooler than Anya's because he had let them sit for a while.

Then they couldn't decide who would sit in the front with mommy or in the back by themselves.

After I decided that they both would sit in the back because they were fighting, they couldn't agree on who would sit on the right or left side. I finally stuck Anya on the right and Chris on the left and made them switch at every rest stop.

At the rest stops, they'd fight on who went in the damn bathroom first.

During food breaks, they'd fight over who sat next to Mommy.

At the hotel we stayed at because the drive took two days, they couldn't agree on who got what side on the bed.

The process with rest stops and food breaks and switching seat sides continued the next day until _finally_, the skyscrapers in L.A. came into view. They were too awed by the tall buildings (though they'd already seen them) to fight.

Thank _God_ because I was getting another headache.

It took me about a half hour (okay, so I got lost) to find Vaughn's apartment. I swear, the _instant_ I stopped the car, both children flung off their seatbelts and attempted fleeing from the car. I don't think they noticed that I had locked the doors and I had the child safety lock on. Evil, I know but it keeps little children in cars.

"Mommy! Let us out!"

I laughed and took my time letting them out of the car. By the time they stumbled out of the car, Vaughn (and probably half the neighborhood) had caught wind of the ruckus outside and joined us.

"Daddy!"

The twins tackled him (well, ran into him with force considering he stayed standing) immediately after they were freed from the car.

"Hey," He said disentangling himself from the twins long enough to give me a quick kiss.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Long drive?"

"Two days," I replied glancing towards the twins and then back at Vaughn.

He got the message and looked to the twins. "Did you two behave for Mommy?"

Dead silence. And then,

"No…"

"Don't lie," I chastised softly.

"Chris started it!" Anya protested.

"Not uh!" Chris defended. "Anya did!"

"Alright, no fighting when Mommy has a headache," I said firmly.

"Yes, Mommy." They agreed.

"You okay?" Vaughn asked concerned.

I gave him a smile and nodded. "Just a little headache. I'll be fine."

"I'll get you an aspirin," He replied grabbing the twins' hands while adding, "And feed these two for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What's going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?"

"Because suddenly you're acting like super nice Vaughn," I replied. "And you only do that when you're trying to hide something from me."

I caught him. I could tell by the look in his eyes. "I'll tell you later."

"We have time now."

He sighed and nodded. "Chris, Anya, you see those swings over there?" He pointed towards a swing set about twenty yards away that I hadn't noticed before he said anything. The twins nodded. "You wanna go play on them while I talk with Mommy?"

"Yeah!" The twins cried dropping their father's hand and taking off for the swing set.

That left me and Vaughn alone.

"Well?" I prompted.

"You're not going to like this…" He started.

"Try me." I don't like being kept in the dark so telling me is in his best interest right now.

He took a deep breath and on the exhale said, "You have a sister."

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**SSB's note**: Okay, my darlings, I feel the need to say this. Mostly because of recent trouble that's been brewing here on this site. I own this plot to this story. I did not take it from someone else. If my story sounds like yours, it is from pure coincidence, I assure you. And second, if you think that this story has gone over it's rating (which it hasn't), please _tell_ me this before you go and report me for it. I know of people who have had problems with this sort of thing. If you have no idea what I'm talking about... well, you're probably better off.

This time really, review responses are on my livejournal.

Next chapter: First day blues


	11. First Day Blues

**SSB's note**: Ah well, it's been a long time on this story too. I should feel bad, but I'm in too horrible of a mood to do so. Effing family vacations. I hate them so much.

_

* * *

_

_Sydney's POV_

I wonder if taking deep breaths and thinking calm thoughts will help me comprehend the words that just came out of Vaughn's mouth any easier.

No, doesn't look like it.

That means I'm going to have a fit in about twelve seconds. Actually make that two. "D-did you just…?"

He nodded slowly, seeming to understand my question before I even asked it.

"And y-you're sure…?"

Another nod.

Okay… let's try the deep breath thing just to see where that takes us. _In…and out… in… and out… and this really isn't working_.

I have a sister. _I _have a sister. I _have_ a sister. I have a _sister_. This shouldn't freak me out considering my family's track record (dad in spy business who lied to me about it for most of my life and mom that well, to put it shortly was a backstabbing witch) but still. A sister.

I wonder how old she is. Or where she is. And what she's being doing these past… well, I have to know how she is before I can get a year number. Wait a minute… how long has Vaughn known about such sister and how long has he decided not to tell me?

"Vaughn?"

"Mmn?" Huh, he sounded a little afraid there. Good.

"How long have you known?"

"About a couple hours," He admitted. Of course, he hesitated before and hesitation means one thing. He was lying. Another clue to the fact that he was lying? He looked left. People look right when they're remembering, they look left when they're creating.

"How many days before those couple of hours?" I asked slowly.

Ah ha! He was staring at the ground and shifting his weight. He was lying the little… "One day."

Huh, not the answer I was expecting. I was expecting something along the lines of a week or three or five days or more than one. Two days even. Not freaking _one_. I can't be as mad at him now. Not really sure why I would want to be mad at him but whatever. Stop judging me.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

There, I didn't like his tone. That sarcastic 'I'm better than you' tone. I hate it and now I have a reason to be mad at him. Why do I need reason to be mad at him? Alright, we're going to try not being mad at Vaughn and see how that works out for us. I'm referring to myself in plural form now.

"Where is she?" I asked finally.

That question startled him for he gaped at me for a couple seconds. "I don't know," He admitted quietly.

Alright, next question. "How old is she then?"

"I don't know," He shrugged.

Okay… not helping me here any. "Um…h-how… I mean… who…" Damn this question was hard.

"Your mother," He murmured.

I wasn't able to stop my mouth from falling open for two reasons. One because my mother was the one who gave me a sister. I guess that could be expected considering her thirty year disappearance. And then because Vaughn seemed to reading my thoughts. He knew the exact question I was trying to ask. Now _that_ I liked.

"If you don't know her age or where she is… then how can you be sure I have a sister?" I reasoned. Maybe this was just all a big misunderstanding. Yes. I like that answer.

He fidgeted for a couple seconds more before shrugging. "Weiss seems to think you really do have one."

Wait a minute. Weiss knows? How does Weiss know? Why does Weiss know? How come Weiss gets to know before me? I'm the one with a new relative here. I deserve to be told first. "What ever gave him that impression?"

"He's the one with the file," Vaughn answered calmly. "And the one who told me."

Oh.

Damn.

Note to self; find Weiss within the next twenty four hours, demand that he tell me everything and anything he knows about my sister and refuse to let him go until he tells.

"You could have informed me of this earlier," I pointed out. Maybe then I wouldn't have gone through that moment where I wanted to rip out your jugular vein.

"Didn't really give me the chance to, Syd," He replied. Okay, that tone of his was really starting to get on my nerves. He has not right to be calm and collected. Not when I'm about to have a fit. Or was going to have a fit. Not entirely sure anymore. My headache's getting worse.

"Vaughn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any aspirin?"

He gave me a soft smile and nodded. "Lots, actually."

I laughed, cringing to myself afterwards. Didn't mean to sound that nervous and high pitched. I must be closer to that breakdown than I thought. "Can I have some?"

It was his turn to laugh as he nodded. "Yes." He replied. "You look like you need it."

I gave him a hard look, silently telling him that that wasn't funny. "Can you get the twins and unpack the car for me?" I asked, turning the look into one of the twins' infamous puppy dog faces.

**-break-**

_Vaughn's POV_

"Can you get the twins and unpack the car for me?"

Let me see, I just told you that you have a sister and you neither threw anything at me, yelled (much), nor tried to kill me. I should be on my knees thanking you right about now. But I won't. Because I'll probably get kicked.

I still can't really believe it. She looked like she wanted to kill me… and then all of the anger was just gone. What happened to the Sydney that would yell and attempt to throttle me if I kept information from her? That Sydney I could handle. That Sydney I know how to defend myself against.

But this Sydney, the one that did not yell and did not attempt to cut off my air supply. This one I can't defend myself again. Especially when she's giving me that puppy dog look that I know she had to have learned from the twins. I am defenseless against this Sydney. I can't yell back at her. And I certainly can't grab her wrists and shake her until she stops being so damn… there are no words to describe what she is.

And now she wants me to watch two hyper four year olds, while unpacking her things from her car, while she does what? Sit around, mourning her sore head? Sounds like so much fun, that I think I want to die right now to avoid it all.

I put on a smile and nodded again. "Of course."

Sydney gave me a smile and kissed my cheek. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." She whispered.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I answered.

"Mn, looking forward to it," She replied, giving me a small wink as she grabbed my keys out of my pocket. "Which one are you again?"

"3B."

"Thanks again," She called over her shoulder, heading off for my apartment building leaving me all alone to fend with two four year olds and a car full of suitcases. I wonder if I just leave the suitcases in the car til tomorrow morning, what she'll do to me. It was tempting. But there's probably something in them that she doesn't want to sit in a car in L.A. all night. Damn.

"Mhm," I muttered turning to the car. Well, that looked like one suitcase full car. Lovely. That was going to take me several trips, at least. How am I supposed to watch two four years and do that at the same time?

I considered for a moment calling Sydney back out here to help me. No, she had a headache. And she's been driving with two loud children for two days straight. I'll just do this for her. There'll be a time in the future when she can do something for me.

Now what to do about my currant predicament. Thinking, I tapped my finger against my other forearm, staring at the car. I wonder…

"Anya! Chris!" I called, stilled staring at the vehicle in front of me. "Come here!" I added, this time glancing over my shoulder at them.

"Okay!" came the answer at the two disengaged themselves from the swing set, Anya tripping in the process. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing softly. If she was anything like Sydney (which from my limited time around her, she was) then she would have hit me. Not something I really look forward to, you know?

"Daddy… w'at is it?" Chris asked as Anya came up beside him. Both were looking up at me expectantly.

"Want to help me with something?" I asked, giving them both a smile.

Four eyes lit up immediately. "Yes!" They cried in unison. Twins. They never ceased to amaze me.

"Okay." I replied, putting one hand on each child's shoulder and leading them towards the car. And this is where my plan comes into play. "I want both of you to grab a suitcase and take up it to my apartment, okay?"

Yes, they would have to carry the suitcases up stairs and then drag them down a hallway… and then probably run back down here but I'm desperate. There's no way I can get them all by myself and still keep an eye on them. This way, I'll know what they were doing for sure.

"Okay!" And you can't say that I forced them either. They were willing participants in this endeavor and that's all the proof I need.

I gave them another smile, opening the trunk of Sydney's car. Alright, let's see. Which one of these looked the lightest? See, I'm not a horrible guy here. They'll have light suitcases. Finally I settled on handing each of them a light duffle bag and a pillow. I took two of the bigger suitcases and the three of us headed back towards my apartment.

"You put them to work?" Sydney asked raising an eyebrow when the twins and I came in on our second trip carrying suitcases in. She raised an amused eyebrow at me, a glass of water in one hand.

"Of course not," I replied. "They volunteered."

Sydney laughed softly her eyes on our children who were dumping their loads in my living room. Alright then. New, mild tempered Sydney. Something I need to learn to get used to. "You put four year olds to work," She repeated softly.

"Oh alright fine. I did." I told her as the twins came back towards the small foyer. "And I have no shame about it either."

"Oh no, don't," She replied, leaning in before adding, "I do it too."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Ah, no guilt then."

"No guilt," She repeated.

"How's the head?"

"Better."

"Good enough to help me bring in_ your_ luggage?"

She smiled slowly and shook her head. "No. But enough to where you don't have to slave drive the twins anymore. I'll put them to bed."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," She replied softly. "It's the least I can do for my bag boy."

I laughed softly, giving her a quick kiss. "One question, where's your furniture?"

"Coming on Monday," She replied. "I think I'm going to put it in storage."

"Good plan," I agreed.

"I thought so."

"I'll see you when I'm done with the rest of your stuff."

"If you hurry," She murmured, "You might catch story time."

Something told me that I didn't want to miss story time for the world.

**-break-**

_Sydney's POV_

Vaughn was… I don't know, too nice about having to bring in my suitcases for me last night. I know I shouldn't be bitching about him willingly bringing in my luggage for me that admittingly, could have waited until this morning but I'm odd like that. I have to overanalyze everything. It's annoying as hell, I know, but I do it anyway.

He was probably just being nice because my head hurt and I'd just spent the last two days driving his...no,our children to Los Angeles so we all could live there together and be one big happy family (hopefully). Now that is definitely the kind of man every girl dreams of. Maybe not the situation we're currently in, but the thoughtful and nice man.

In any case, his offer to bring the twins to their new preschool to get them registered for me this morning was a complete relief and very suspicious. Maybe I haven't left all of my spy instincts behind.

But, right now, I'm not going to question it. I'm going to use this time to search through his address book for Eric's phone number and hopefully address. The number I had from four years ago doesn't work anymore.

Right, so… where in the name of all that is holy does he keep that damned address book? It's not on the dining room table or by the phone in the kitchen or on the table by his bed or his dresser. It's not even in his briefcase! Yeah, I went through his briefcase. I know that I was probably breaking several federal laws (not to mention the fragile layer of trust we're building) by doing so but oh well. I did it anyway. And it wasn't there. I think that would be karma that's laughing at me right now.

_Okay, Syd, think. You used to do this for a living. If you were a middle aged man, divorced once, and with two children where would you keep your address book? Besides the obvious places, of course_.

I sighed, tapping my fingers on the counter idly as I racked my brain for any ideas. The bathroom, twins' room, our room, kitchen, and dining room have been eliminated which leaves the balcony (actually, now that I think about it, that one's out too) and the living room. The living room it is then.

After searching it thoroughly and finding nothing and by nothing, I mean not even a scrap of paper with a hastily written phone number on it anywhere. Nothing. It was not in this apartment. So there were two options left. It was either with him in the car which means he probably knew I was going to look for it which makes me think he can read my mind or it's at work. The more logical answer is with at work.

Well, my plan of holding Eric Weiss hostage are not working out as well as I planned. I wonder if he still lives at his old place… probably not. He was talking about moving four years ago. Damn.

The phone ringing distracted me from my foiled plans. That is, until I heard who was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Syd?"

"Eric?"

Ha. I didn't even _need _Vaughn's address book. My prey came to me. And that would be me giving karma the bird.

"You're in L.A. already?"

"Yeah…" I replied, not really wanting to talk about this subject. "I need to talk to you."

"Were the twins good?" Eric asked. Oh, so now he was going to be avoiding me now. He's not going to get away with that. Not if I can help it.

"Yeah, they were fine." I answered, gritting my teeth. "But seriously. I need-"

"How's Mike?" He interrupted.

Biting back the urge to growl and then hang up the phone, I answered. "He's good. Now if you'll just shut-"

"Where is he?"

This time, I actually growled. Though, I didn't hang up the phone because I didn't have his number and there was no guarantee that he would ever call back. So I was stuck answering his mindless questions and getting none of mine answered.

"With the twins," I explained. "He's enrolling them in their new preschool."

"Nice guy," Eric commented. "You're lucky to have him." He paused before adding, "Well, if that's all, I'll be going."

"No Eric! Don't you dare--" Argh, damn it all to hell. He hung up on me. That prick actually hung up on me. There was no way that he didn't hear me protesting him hanging up. No way. He purposely hung up on me. That means one thing, he's avoiding me. Damn him. He must know that I'm after him to get answers out of him. "--hang up on me…" I finished dully, putting the phone down.

I don't think it'll be any use to call Vaughn and ask him for Eric's number. He'll probably say that it can wait until later though later'll never come. And I can't call Eric back because I _don't have his number_.

Well, there was only one thing left to do really. Unpack.

Oh joy.

**-break-**

_Weiss's POV_

I should feel bad about hanging up on her. I know that I should. Too bad that I don't. Well, you can't really blame me. This is Sydney Bristow that we're talking about. She's bound to weasel the news out of me.

Of course, there's always the possibility that Mike has already told her about her long lost sister, but I'm not getting my hopes up on that one. Last I heard, he was going to break it to her gently. And breaking to her gently would not be on her first day/night in a new city. No, that completely lacked tact and Mike was tactful. He was a spy, wasn't he?

I know one thing. I definitely do not want to be the one to tell her that she has a sister. No way in hell. There'd be questions I couldn't answer, glares that I didn't deserve, bouts of anger I'm not sure I could withstand. No, leave that to some poor other soul.

Like Mike.

I know, she had said that she wanted to talk to me. Or she had attempted to say that she wanted to talk to me. And yes, I'd heard it. And no, I have no guilt what so ever in hanging up on her anyway. Well, maybe a little guilt because she is an old friend and she is just moving back to town… but then again, the questions and glares and anger were not going to be my problem.

That happy position went to Mike.

True, I do need to talk to Mike. And the sooner the better, and I don't think I can call him on his cell at the moment. He's with the twins at their new school. Daddy's phone ringing and it being work related probably wouldn't make the best of impressions. So… I'll just give it a day or two. Let Mike tell Syd all about her sister, give her a day to sort it all out… and then call back.

See? Simple as that. I amaze myself sometimes with my own plans.

**-break-**

_Unidentified person's POV_

It is my job to wait. I was hired to wait, watch and listen. I am paid to report anything and everything related to a Miss Sydney Bristow, a Mister Michael Vaughn, a Miss Anya Bristow, and a Mister Christian Bristow.

And by everything, I mean everything.

If they go to the store to buy milk, I report it. If they have an argument in the parking lot, I report it. If they are late to work or class, I report it. If they eat a piece of cheese in the middle of the night as a snack to hold them over to breakfast, I report it. If one of them even so much as sneezes due to pollen allergies, I report it.

It used to be rather difficult with them living in two different states but that is why I employ other people. One stay in Los Angeles to follow Mister Vaughn while I stayed in Montana to follow the Misses Bristow and Mister Bristow. They never knew (never suspected even) that they were being followed every day for the past three and a half years. They only made it easier and cheaper for me by deciding to move in together.

I am paid good money to follow these four people around. And being a professional, I do my absolute best especially for that amount of money. My employer wanted everything, and it was everything that she got. That is why I am one of the most sought after people of my profession. I am simply the best. And I expect to be paid as such.

As such, I believe that my employer is going to be positively beside herself when she hears that the Bristows are moving into Vaughn's apartment. From what she's told me in our limited contact with each other, she's been waiting for this and nothing else since she hired me.

Admittingly, I'm rather pleased by this new move of theirs. That means I finally get to carry out what I was hired to do. Kill them all.

* * *

**SSB's note 2**: Don't you just love me when I leave a cliffhanger? -cackles evilly to self- Ah, I just love writing them. So much sometimes. Now being one of them of course.

Review responses are in my livejournal.

Next chapter: New school and new job


End file.
